As I Walk Through The Valley
by Timber Delonic
Summary: A storm blows through Miami and a strange girl is caught in not only it but past pains as well. Can Ryan and Horatio save her from the storm as well as herself? Horatio/Ryan/OC Rated M for future chapters!
1. As I Walk Through The Valley

**My little note to you. This is a song fanfiction. I got bored and heard these songs, struck by inspiration I wrote. I also warn you it's Horatio/Ryan/OC. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you do, if not don't bother writing nasty comments, I'll only ignore them. With love, Timber Delonic**

* * *

_As I walk through the valley,  
of the shadow of LA._

The words rang out in the empty room, echoing and pulsing towards the cor ners. The rain pounded down on the warehouse, dark yet surprisingly light from the sky. The wind howled and blew against it, its rain splattering against the white background.

_The footsteps that were next to me,  
have gone their separate ways.  
I've seen enough now,  
to know that beautiful things,  
don't always stay that way._

A figure stood, looking upwards. Her face pointed towards the heavens. Her eyes had a scrunched up sort of pain. Her skin was pale and clammy, almost pasty looking. She stood there, soaked by the rain. Her clothes clinging to her small frame. Her shirt was black; the sleeves were hanging off her shoulders, the sleeves white and puffy, pulled up to her elbows. Her pants were Levi's, blue and faded. Her shoes were leather boots, tipped off with metal tips.

_I've done enough now,  
to know this beautiful place,  
isn't everything they say._

Her slight frame stood shaking, the tremors visible to the naked eye. She opened her eyes, a beautiful conundrum. Her right eye was a dark chocolate brown, so dark one would think it was black instead. Specks of what would appear red in certain lights swirled through its depths. The eye sadistic and pained, it showed nothing but that. The mind numbing pain it must feel.

_I heard that evil comes disguised,  
Like a city of angels,  
I'm walking towards the light._

Her right eye was a piercing ice blue, the eye seeming like it didn't belong on her, but no contacts were put into her eyes. The blue was ice like; if one looked for a long period of time they would think they saw frost coming out of her eye. They were patches of what seemed like a canary yellow twisted into its foggy socket. It gave the eye a demonic look to it. The eye was cold and calculating, unforgiving, the eye of death as some would say. Always watching you, calculating where your weaknesses were, when to strike.

_Baptized in the river,  
I've seen a vision of my life,  
And I wanna be delivered.  
In the city was a sinner,  
I've done a lot of things wrong,  
But I swear I'm a believer_

Her hair was matted to her forehead and back, the dirty blonde chunks wet and curled. It framed her heart shaped face. Pieces of hair stuck to her forehead, accenting her pale form. Her hair stopped and curled in different directions at her mid back.

_Like the prodigal son,  
I was out on my own,  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home.  
Baptized in the river,  
I'm delivered.  
I'm delivered._

Her shaking became more pronounced as she still stood in the rain. It's pounding now turned into a slaughtering, making her form barely visible. A jogger ran by and paused at what he saw, a woman standing in what was possible the worst storm this season. He walked towards her, to ask if she needed help and paused part way there.

_You're from a small town,  
you're gonna grow up fast,  
underneath these lights.  
Down in Hollywood on the boulevard,  
the dead come back to life._

Blood was running down to mix with the water, slowly becoming deluded and disappearing all together. He looked closer and saw angry, red slits on her wrists, blood dripping in torrents. In her small, delicate hand was a blade. The man gasped as he turned and ran the other direction, towards the police station.

_To the praying Mother,  
The worried Father,  
Let your children go.  
If they come back they'll come on stronger,  
and if they don't you'll know._

The woman didn't move, she just continued to stare up at the sky, her still form slowly shaking more and more. Her fingers becoming numb from the rain and the blade slipped and fell to the ground.

_They say that evil comes disguised,  
Like a city of angels,  
I'm walking towards the light._

Sirens could be heard in the distance, growing closer by each second, but she paid them no attention. Her only focus now where the angels lay. The wind harshly blew at her, her lips turning blue from the lack of warmth and the loss of blood.

_Baptized in the river,  
I've seen a vision of my life,  
And I wanna be delivered.  
In the city was a sinner,  
I've done a lot of things wrong,  
But I swear I'm a believer.  
Like the prodigal son,  
I was out on my own,  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home.  
Baptized in the river,  
I'm delivered.  
I'm delivered._

A Hummer pulled up in front of the warehouse and screeched to a stop. The man who had stumbled upon her climbed out the back. A man with fiery red hair jumped out of the driver's seat, running towards her direction. He took off his over coat while yelling something to another man who had just arrived; he pulled her towards him and put the coat over her shoulders, hoping to warm her up.

_Baptized in the river (on my own).  
Baptized in the river (on my own).  
I wanna be delivered.  
(on my own).  
(on my own).  
Baptized in the river (on my own).  
I wanna be delivered._

And then the woman smiled, not a smirk just a soft, sad smile. Her shaking stopped completely, rain running down her face. She could distinctly hear the man beside her talking to her, telling her to hold on, and she smiled. Before she collapsed in a bloody heap, the man beside her caught just in time to prevent her head from connecting with the concrete. He held her close, trying to share his body warmth while putting pressure on her wounds.

_Baptized in the river (on my own).  
I wanna be delivered.  
Baptized in the river (on my own).  
I wanna be delivered.  
Baptized in the river (on my own).  
I wanna be delivered._

She heard the sirens of the ambulance close behind and watched as the man hovered over her. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and looked at him. She couldn't see much, but his hair looked like dull copper and blood in the dark light of the rainstorm. What caught her though, were his eyes. Blue, a beautiful light blue that reminded her of a sword, sharp at one end and dull at another, rusted with age and battle. She smiled more as her vision of him began to fade. Her rusted samurai.

* * *

**How about that for my first chapter? Don't worry, more is to come! With Love Timber Delonic**


	2. Contemplating The Inner Workings

**I'd like to point out at this time that of course I don't own these songs. Then only thing in this story that I own is the girl.**

* * *

_Hey baby, when we are together,_

_Doing things that we love._

The slow, steady beeping of the heart monitor vibrated throughout the sterile, white room. The room was small, boxed shaped. Giving one the feeling of being caged in. The walls were always white no matter what hospital, something about giving a calming effect, but Horatio had always associated white with death. It was a color he came to dislike.

_Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl_.

There was a single window in the room; it was small but big enough for someone to fit through and the fall into the lake below. The clouds were still a gray, rolling in the skies angry and swollen. Lightening crashed down to hit a willow tree standing on the side of the lake. It trunk split in half, the pounding rain preventing it from catching fire.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight_

The sound of the rain splattered against the window, like a gentle lullaby to the listeners. Horatio listened intently, his blue steel eyes closed as he savored the sound of each droplet. The wind blew harshly against the window, as if to reach in and steal its inhabitants.

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

The sound of heels clicking on the tile floor brought Horatio out of his thoughts. He looked towards the door to see a dainty hand open it, her nails an apple red. She walked in, ever confident in her ability as a nurse, yet meek and kind in her treatment of the patient. Her black hair was held neatly in her bun, the nurse's outfit on her fitting snuggly. Her heels were three inches high and black. Her skin an African tone, while her eyes were a nice chocolate brown.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

Her face was soft and gentle as she stuck the needle into the woman. She flinched and the nurse quieted her with a melodic voice. She soothed the wound with a cotton ball and walked towards the clipboard, writing a few things down. She looked over at Horatio.

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thru Time and Time..  
No promises_

He sat there in the chair next to the woman's body, his hand gently petting hers. A gesture that seemed to soothe the patient. His eyes were a steel blue, tired with worry. His skin was pale for someone who lived in Miami, but contrasted nicely with his eyes. His hair was a copper red in this dull light but outside in the sunlight it was sure to be like fire. He dressed nicely, always in suits that were pressed to perfection. He would have his legs crossed for most of his stay. His stays were lengthy, often enough he only left to go to work.

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love  
No promises_

"How is she?" His voice soft and soothing. Something about it that demanded an air of respect. The nurse looked back at the chart and smiled a brilliant smile. "She will be fine. We stitched up her wounds and gave her antibiotics. She broke her fever a few hours ago and is creating a lovely amount of red blood cells. She should wake up in a couple of hours. Then you can take home your girlfriend." Her accent was heavy, draping her words, but not so thick that Horatio couldn't understand what she was talking about.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

He blushed when he heard the word girlfriend. It had been a while since he had been out with anyone. But, Horatio thought as he looked at the sleeping woman who lay feet away. If I went out with anyone, it would definitely be her.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight._

* * *


	3. A Gift Wrapped Surprise

**Right around here is where I'd like to say that I am very proud of my writing skills, especially at LaBelle, who once again is my character.**

* * *

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

He was there again, sitting by her bed for a third day. The nurse would just smile at his devotion to his 'girlfriend'. He never corrected her though. Everyone at work was starting to worry about his behavior. He would sit and stare at the wall, all the while thinking about her. And when work was over he would always rush to the hospital to make sure she was still there. That she hadn't left him to wallow in his least favorite color. But she was still there like she was every day. Her dirty blonde hair lying against the pillow in curly waves, framing her face.

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Her skin had regained its color after the first day, her skin creamy and tan, like caramel. The hospital gowns would do her no justice. Hanging loosely on her still frame. The sheets often huddled down by her dainty feet. Horatio smiled, he may not know her name but he already knew so much about her. Everyday around five in the afternoon she would kick the covers off her feet. Whenever her hair would fall in her face she would scrunch her nose and wiggle it. She would sigh deeply in her sleep, leaving Horatio to wonder what she dreamt about.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

And then when he was watching her his eyes would wonder to her wrists leaving him once again puzzled about why this beautiful woman would want to take her life. He was brought out of his musing by the same nurse walking in like she did everyday, a gentle smile on her face. She smiled at Horatio and softly walked on her now white heels towards her patient. Checking the heart monitor she wrote it down on the clipboard and turned to check her vitals.

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

She took her light and shined it in her eyes, watching the pupils dilate. The woman groaned and swatted her hand away, turning away from the bright light. The nurse smiled and touched her shoulder. "Excuse me miss? I'm sorry for shining that bright light in your eyes. Miss, your in Claboro General. Can you hear me?" The woman nodded her head, her arm still covering her eyes. The nurse looked at Horatio then back at the woman and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I'll be back in with doctor in a while." She walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy and_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

Horatio smiled gently as he looked at her, he walked forward and took her hand, startling her into looking at him. She opened her eyes, still one of the most wondrous sights he had ever seen. Her two different colored eyes. One a dominant trait, a chocolate eye and the other a recessive trait, the pale, deep blue. It was something he'd never get over. She looked at him, remembering his steel blue eyes as that of her samurai. But looking at him meant that someone had found her and saved her life. She muttered a curse and ran her hand across her forehead. Horatio's smile saddened a bit. "Maim? My name is Horatio Caine, I am a CSI. What's your name?"

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

The woman looked at him again; incredulous that she had been caught killing herself by a CSI. She sighed, well no going back now. "My name is Kayla LaBelle. It's nice to meet the CSI that saved my life." She smiled then, softly, sadly, and gently. Horatio saw more in that smile than was meant for him, but he kept it to himself preferring to comment on it later. The sound of the door opening startled her and Horatio put his hand on her shoulder, calming her. The nurse walked in a sly smile on her face making Horatio's lit up in a blush. The doctor walked in, an air of experience about him.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

His hair was black, littered with gray and whites. He walked towards Kayla and smiled. "Well, miss. It's about time you woke up!" He proceeded checking her vitals, the cold stethoscope pressed up against her flesh. She breathed in and out for a few moments, the doctor writing things down. "Well, I want you to go home and change your bandages after every shower. They should be fine enough to remove the stitches in a week or so. Come back then and we'll check them. You can check her out now." Horatio nodded as the doctor and nurse walked out of the room. Kayla stretched her legs as Horatio went into the closet, retrieving her clothing.

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still_

_So far..._

Kayla blushed as her hand brushed against his. "Thanks." She muttered while she left the room and closed the bathroom door. Horatio looked down at his fingers, as if savoring the fact that she was there. He glanced towards the door way and sighed. What would he do with her? Chances are if he let her go on her own she would cut herself and end up in the hospital again or worse, dead. He couldn't let that happen to her. But where could she stay where he could keep an eye on her? Well, he did have a spare bedroom in his house. Sighing Horatio decided that the idea of having her live with him didn't seem that bad. Now he just had to talk to her.

* * *

**I was really caught on this song for a few weeks after the movie Enchanted. It gave me such grand ideas that I couldn't stop my hand from writing on the paper. **


	4. Flight of The Fallen Angel

**Now we're at the point of actually getting close to some action. GASP! I know, anyways enjoy.**

* * *

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer;  
You are the faith inside me._

She sat in the bathroom, contemplating what the man outside meant. He had found her and while he hadn't seen her actually cut herself with his investigative skills he could easily prove that she did. Her finger prints on the blade, no signs of a struggle, the smile on her face, the direction of the cut, and the fact that she was right handed. Oh yeah, her CSI skills might have been rusty but she still knew a dead man when she saw one.

_No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember._

The only question in her mind now was what was he going to do to her? She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling boxed in. She walked to the sink turning on the water and splashing it on her face as she started breathing erratically. She calmed down as she looked at her face in the mirror. It wasn't as tan as she had previously been due to her still being a little pale. Her wrists were stitched and bandaged; she looked at them, the itching sensation covering them.

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel._

Her hair was untangled but tousled from sleep, a few hairs sticking out. Her clothes were dry now but stiff from the rain. She held her head in her hands. She looked at the door and sighed. She didn't want to go out. What if he had people from an insane asylum waiting for her? God knows he had no responsibility to do anything but send her away. While it would keep her problems away from her it wouldn't help her health. Kayla was like a wolf, she needed space and open air, but most of all she needed the moon. Her problems were what drove her here to this edge in the first place. As much as she would have liked to have hid it just wasn't her to run away from them.

_A-ah.  
I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior._

All the heavy thinking she was doing was giving her a headache. That and the fact that she hadn't eaten yet. Her stomach rumbling at the thought of food. She looked out the window; it was small, but big enough for a small woman to fit through. The sky was still cloudy from the storm she had seen two days ago. The rain still pounding barely enough to see through. The wind harshly blew against the window, daring all that would dare to venture out into it. But the wind had never met Kayla now had it?

_No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender._

She looked back at the door where Horatio waited, then looked back towards the gloomy window. What would it matter if she left? It's not like he actually cared for her. Making her decision Kayla walked up to the window and opened it, rain blew in as the wind blew harshly against her face, numbing it. She poked her head out and saw that she was three stories up, too far up to jump and live to tell the tale about it. She may want to kill herself but jumping was not a way she wanted to go. Looking straight ahead of herself she saw an Oak tree, barely taller than the three stories. She smiled and looked at it in wonder. She had never seen an Oak tree so tall, but all the same she was grateful for it.

_Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

She pushed herself up and let her legs dangle out on the window seal. She counted to the three in her head before jumping towards the extended branch of the Oak tree. She landed on her stomach with a wince. The area becoming bruised and purple. She held her breath as she heard the branch groan underneath her weight, praying it didn't snap. She waited a few moments before opening her eyes against the onslaught of rain. She pulled herself up and scooted towards the trunk. Reaching it she grabbed on and shimmed down.

_Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

She landed with a grunt, her hands and knees rubbing against the grass, catching the juices. She stood up to notice she had become completely wet again and shook her wet bangs out of her eyes. She looked back up at the open window and sighed. Looking in the direction in front of her she saw the woods. Deciding that now would be a good time to get away she started running, not sparring a glance back towards the hospital. Traveling through the woods to find the road on the other side.


	5. The Sleeping Giant Awakens

**We're now at that point where I feel like introducing someone you've probably been waiting for into the story. Wonder who it could be...?**

* * *

Horatio sat outside of the bathroom, his arms crossed as he contemplated on what to tell Kayla. He breathed in then out as he ran a hand through his copper red hair. He looked at the door again, sighing when she still didn't come out. Of course she wouldn't come out any time soon, Horatio thought to himself. She just tried to kill herself and then you tell her you're a cop. What better way for someone to trust you then to make them think that you're taking them to an insane asylum? Horatio shook his head in frustration. He got up and walked to the door. He leaned against and raised his hand, knocking on the wooden door. "Maim? Maim I'd like to talk to you. You don't have to worry about me sending you anywhere, I just want to talk. Maim?" Horatio said as he backed up, looking at the space between the ground and the door. Lowering himself to hold his weight on the tips of his feet, he put his hand underneath the doorway.

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away_

Wind and water is what he felt. Pulling his hand back his eyes widened. "Maim!" Horatio took a step back and kicked in the door. The door flew in like paper, revealing an open window but no woman inside. Horatio cursed as he ran out of the room and into the hallway, dialing numbers into his cell phone. "H? Where you been?" The soft, melodic voice of Ryan Wolfe answered. Horatio's heart jumped as he heard Ryan's voice. He'd never get tired of his soft voice. "Ryan, I need a look out for a woman around her mid twenties. She's five foot five with dirty blonde hair down to her mid back. Her left eye is brown and her right eye is blue. Her name Is Kayla LeBelle. She's wearing a black shirt with white long sleeves and black Levi's. She's out in the storm and just disappeared from Claboro General. Did you get all that?" Horatio listened as Ryan repeated what he said at a somewhat faster pace.

_Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say_

"Good. I'll see you when we find her then." Horatio hung up on Ryan, by now he had run out and into the parking lot. Locating his Hummer he beeped the alarm and jumped in. Starting the car he pulled out and followed the road by the woods. Horatio cursed and slammed on the brakes as a truck almost hit him. He sighed, knowing he wasn't exactly thinking clearly but that's what this woman did to him. She clouded things up for some reason. And he knew if she were left alone that she would surely continue where she left off. The thought unsettled him greatly.

_I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain_

Kayla ran out from the woods coming up on Lexington Road. She put her hand into the pocket of her jeans and walked across the street, avoiding the on coming traffic. She walked down the sidewalk and paused as the sound of sirens reached her ear, looking back she could faintly make out an orange figure in the Hummer approaching her direction. Looking to her left Kayla quickly dashed into the bookshop. She walked behind one of the isles and picked up a book, pretending to be interested in it. She watched vaguely as the Hummer sped down the street, bypassing her completely. Smirking she continued to wait on the off chance Horatio passed by again.

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

Ryan drove his Hummer down the street Horatio had instructed the woman had disappeared near, Lexington Road. He looked at the sidewalks, looking for a five foot five dirty blonde mid twenty-year-old with different colored eyes. He could faintly hear Horatio ahead of him with his sirens blaring. Ryan shook his head, brunette strands of hair tousling. If you wanted to find a woman who didn't want to be found then start with not giving yourself away Horatio, Ryan thought to himself. Ryan looked into the window of a bookshop and spotted the oddest girl. She had two different colored eyes, one a piercing ice blue and the other a deep brown. Ryan was about to continue on his way when he remembered what Horatio had said. Parking his Hummer on the side of the street Ryan climbed out and walked into the rain to the little bookshop.

_So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're sayin' our good-byes  
To the past and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way_

He walked into the bookshop, a little bell signaling he had entered. He spotted her behind the first row of books over looking the window, a strategical move. Her clothes were damp, clinging to her like a second skin. The sleeves had become transparent, allowing Ryan to see her bandaged wrists. She wore no bra so the dampness and cold air made her nipples poke through the fabric of her shirt. Her jeans were black and form fitting. Her hair was dirty blonde with streaks of bright blonde throughout it, it hung loosely down to her mid back. Her boots were small for her delicate looking feet. To the untrained eye she seemed to be absorbed in the book of her choice, but to Ryan he could see her peeking out of the corner's of her eyes to look for Horatio. She was beautiful, thought Ryan.

_I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in_

Ryan smirked and walked up behind her, he extended his hand towards her shoulder and tapped. She yelped and hid everything up to her nose behind her book. Ryan chuckled and grabbed the book out of her hand. He looked at it and chuckled even more. "Karma Sutra? Maim I really don't think this suits you." Kayla blushed and looked down. "Well, you never know what a woman's into." Her blush spread down and into her shirt. "Well. Allow me to introduce myself I am Ryan Wolfe CSI and you are Kayla LaBelle, a woman who just disappeared from Claboro General. Now allow me to escort you to Miami Dade." Kayla's expression went from blushing to horrified, her eyes looked around erratically. Ryan put his hand on the bookshelf beside her head. "Please don't run." Her multi colored eyes looked at him as if saying 'too late!' She bolted and pushed the door open with such force that it almost broke off the hinges.

_There's no giving up now_

"Why do they always run?" Ryan looked off into the distance, as if asking god the question. He then turned around and bolted on after her. He rushed out the door, pulling out his cell phone. She was a fast little runner that was for sure. He punched the speed dial and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "Horatio." Horatio's voice was deep but on edge. "Corner of Lexington. Hurry, running out of breath." Ryan hung up after that and focused only on Kayla. She turned a corner and had to stop on a count of Horatio's Hummer blocking the exit. "Shit" She muttered before looking for another exit, but before she could Ryan tackled her, on a count of not be able to stop because of the rain.

* * *

**Soon to come Chapter Six!**


	6. Painful Revelations

**A-hah! Chapter six finally up. I kept getting some glitches with my computer so it took a little longer than originally planned. Just in case some of you are wondering what the songs are here's the list.**

**Chapter 1: The River by Good Charlotte**

**Chapter 2: No Promises by Shane Ward**

**Chapter 3: So Close by Jo McLaughlin**

**Chapter 4: Evil Angels by Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter 5: No Giving Up by Crossfade**

**Chapter 6: Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu**

**That's it for now, but I hope you enjoy my sixth chapter!**

* * *

Kayla groaned as she landed on the pavement, her hands catching her as she slid scraping her palms. Ryan landed on top of her, crushing her under his weight, her breath flew out of her mouth as she squirmed. "Get off me you jerk!" Kayla kicked her legs and turned over, shifting Ryan's weight to her chest. Ryan braced his hands on the ground and pushed himself off, but not before Kayla shoved him making him land on his ass. Kayla stood up and dusted herself off, she looked up to see Horatio walking towards her, his Hummer blocking off the exit.

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

As if inspiration had struck her she looked up and conveniently enough a dumpster lay right underneath a ladder leading up and away. Smirking Kayla looked at Horatio and then Ryan. Looking down she shuffled her feet before flashing a brilliant smile. Holding up her bandaged wrists for them to see she simply looked at them. "I'm sure you're both outstanding gentlemen, but I'm beyond saving as you've seen. There are two people on this world, the forgiven and the sinned. I'm sure whatever sins you've committed have been forgiven by now, but I have a price to pay." With that she ran towards the dumpster, jumping onto it and then the ladder. Grunting she made a pained face before continuing up.

_Starting from here,_

_Let's make a promise_

_You and me,_

_Let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run,_

_Nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

Ryan took one look at Horatio then sighed and took off after her. Horatio grabbed his shades and ran down towards his Hummer, looking at the buildings he saw Kayla followed closely by Ryan. Climbing into his Hummer, Horatio followed closely until the buildings came to a stop. Looking up he saw Ryan and Kayla in a heated discussion.

"God freaking dang-it! This is always my fuckin luck!" Turning around she saw Ryan leaning down with his hands on his knees. His green envy eyes looked up at her, as if daring her to run. Kayla looked around again, looking for another exit. She looked to the nearest building and saw it was about seven feet away, maybe if she started running…? "Don't. Even think about it." Ryan growled as he walked up to her grabbing her elbow in one hand and his handcuffs in the other. "Until you learn the meaning of don't I think it's only fair I cuff you. And please don't struggle, I don't want you to have to get more stitches." Ryan said as he led her down the door and into the building.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Horatio stood outside the building, his sunglasses in hand, his hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the cuffs on Kayla, Ryan shrugged as they walked towards him. "I didn't want her running again." Ryan replied as he looked at Horatio. "God knows she runs like a gazelle." Ryan muttered under his breath, making Horatio chuckle. Both Ryan and Kayla looked up at that sound, a light blush tinting both of their cheeks. Kayla looked up and squinted in the sunlight. "Hey, can I borrow your sunglasses? Me and my eyes don't get along that well with the sun." Kayla said quietly, so quiet that Ryan and Horatio almost didn't hear her. Horatio looked at her and her different colored eyes. Her blue one had turned a lighter shade of blue almost so light that it became white. The whites of her eye were red and stressed. Horatio took off his orange shades and slipped them on her eyes, the blush came back making her look like a tomato.

_Nothing can stop us,_

_Not now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us,_

_Not now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

Ryan looked at the scene, his eyes down cast as he took in the little gesture. Opening the door for her Ryan put her in the back of the Hummer. Climbing into the front he sat there and let his emotions fester. Shaking his head Ryan dispelled the thoughts in his head, he could control his emotions, especially if it was for someone's well being, if Horatio wanted Kayla then it was his choice. Of course that wouldn't stop the hurt Ryan felt nor would it stop his crazy, hormones either. Ryan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Looking in the back seat Ryan couldn't say that it was such a bad thing that he lost Horatio's affection to her. She was smart, pretty, but most of all she was damaged. She was a lost soul and if he had learned anything about his years as a CSI it was that Horatio Caine had a healing touch. He could lay anyone's demons to rest, anyone's but his own.

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Horatio looked in his rear view mirror, staring at Kayla. She seemed to be fine, but Horatio knew better. Exhaustion would set in on her anytime now. And emotional stress always attacked at the most inopportune moment. Slowly and steadily she was paling by the minute, her bandaged wounds were bleeding, an effect from the adrenaline wearing off and the climbing she did. Her dirty blonde hair was sticking up in many different directions. His orange sunglasses hid her mysterious eyes from his view, but looked adorable on her. Looking over at Ryan he smiled gently. His brown hair smoothed over one side, his green eyes closed and his hand on his forehead, as if to ease a headache.

_We'll run away_

_To everything simple_

_Night will come down_

_Our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead,_

_The crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise,_

_They're not gonna get us_

Horatio softly put his hand on the one that was sitting on his thigh. Startled Ryan opened his eyes to stare at Horatio, partly in surprise, partly in shock, and partly in adoration. Horatio pulled his hand back and looked at the road, trying to concentrate on how much Ryan DIDN'T look edible at that moment. The hospital came back into view and Kayla looked at it with distaste. She leaned forward and put her arm on Ryan's seat. "Do we really need to go back to the hospital? I'm fine and my cuts are stitched and bandaged. I promise to be REALLY good if you just take me anywhere but here!" She whimpered to them both. Ryan turned in his seat as they parked. "Do you have a thing about hospitals?" Ryan's eyebrow raised as Kayla wrapped her arms around herself and looked out of the window. "No. I just…I just don't like them okay?" She faintly heard doors opening before hers opened too and Horatio was looking at her. "We'll be with you every step of the way Miss LaBelle."

_My love for you,_

_Always forever_

_Just you and me,_

_All else is nothing_

_Not going back,_

_Not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_They don't understand us_

They walked in together, Kayla looking around nervously. The doctor from before looked up, his black hair still littered with white as Kayla remembered it. He looked up and shook his head once he saw her. He walked towards them, clipboard in hand. "I see you've caught the runaway Lieutenant." The doctor simply smiled at them and led them to a room. Kayla sat on the metal table, the feeling of it cold and lifeless. An image flashed before her eyes as she remembered the cold stinging feeling. The remembrance of a girl screaming and crying flashed before her, tears streaming down her face. It was only when she felt someone gently put their hands on her shoulder that she realized a tear had fallen down her cheek. Looking up she saw that not just someone had tried to console her but both of them. A hand on each shoulder, one from each. "Are you alright Kayla?" Horatio asked. She nodded her head and looked up as the door opened. The doctor had come back in with a needle and a nurse. Gasping, Kayla tried to scramble into Ryan's arms.

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Ryan put his arms on her shoulders to prevent her from falling off the table. His worried green eyes stared at Horatio's concerned blue ones. The woman in his arms was shaking now, tears falling more freely. Images flashing before her eyes again as she saw the metal glint of the needle. Screams again sounded throughout her ears, no amount of gentle shaking was going to bring her back from this nightmare. Desperate cries for help, the cold metal table underneath, and the sharp and shiny metal glint of the needle. Fading back to the present she saw Ryan and Horatio staring at her with concern. The doctor came closer with the needle and she literally tried to climb into Ryan's lap. "Please! No needles! No needles!" Horatio looked at Kayla's face, it was completely drained of color. The orange glasses standing out against her rapidly paling skin. Horatio turned towards the doctor. "Is there any way that we could do this without the needle?"

_Nothing can stop us,_

_Now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_They're not gonna get us_

The doctor looked at the pale woman shaking in the arms of Ryan. "She could do it without a needle, but I wouldn't suggest it. She could pass out from the pain." Kayla nodded her head as the doctor finished his statement. "I don't care. I can hack the pain. Please. Don't put the needle in me!" Her face looked up at Horatio, all pleading. Horatio turned his view away from the doctor and back to Kayla. He put his hand on her shoulder and took off his sunglasses. "Baby, it's so you don't feel pain. I want you to do something for me. I want you to close you eyes and imagine yourself in a place that makes you happy. Can you do that for me?" Kayla looked warily at the needle before nodding at him, she grabbed one of Ryan's hands and then one of Horatio's. Holding on tightly, she closed her eyes and imagined herself somewhere nice. The needle pierced her upper arm, she whimpered slightly, grabbing their hands tighter. A few minutes later her head became fuzzy. She looked up at Horatio and Ryan as the doctor put the needle through her skin. She whimpered but didn't feel anything.

Horatio soothed her quietly by running a hand through her hair. She shivered as the doctor finished with her, bandaging her wrists again. The doctor took a look at her scrapped up palms and frowned. "What happened here?" Ryan moved closer to inspect the scrapes and sighed. "When she was running I slipped and landed on her. She scraped her hands trying to catch herself." The doctor stopped cleaning the wounds for a moment and looked at him. "You landed on her? Then she should have some bruising, especially if it was a hard surface." The doctor lifted the edge of her shirt and pulled it up until her ribs were showing ugly purple bruises were present on parts of her body. The doctor pushed down and saw her wince, but not cry out. "I need to take an x-ray of her chest, but I'm pretty sure it's only bruising." Horatio nodded as the nurse took Kayla into the bathroom to change her.

_Nothing can stop us,_

_Not now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

They came back a while later, Kayla still fuzzy from the drugs. The sunglasses were back on her face, as if shielding her from the world. She was still rather pale, but some color had started coming back to her face. The doctor walked in moments later, a jar in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He walked up to them, a grave look on his face. "Is she going to be alright doctor?" Ryan asked as he ran a hand through his hair. The doctor flipped a page and sighed. Handing the jar to Ryan he began to speak. "She'll be fine. Some bruising on her ribs but put that lotion on her and she should heal up nicely. However that isn't the most startling news. Her ribs have fracture lines, very faint but noticeable." They looked up at the doctor, concern washing over their faces again. "What do you mean?" The doctor looked back towards Kayla and sighed. "It means that she's had those broken before. She's had at least all of them but two broken. These are no accidents either. It means she's been abused gentlemen." Their eyes widened as they looked back at Kayla.

* * *

**More to come! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did please feel free to review, if not, well don't bother then.**


	7. A Tired End To A Tired Day

**Well, it took me a while but I finally found a good song...i think. I would just like to thank my reviewer CaineSpeedle for reviewing. Many thanks and I dedicate this next chapter to you. Enjoy reading it. Timber Delonic**

* * *

Kayla fidgeted in her seat, her hands picking at the bandages until Ryan put his hands on hers, making her still. She sighed and looked out the window. The skies were still cloudy and gray but the rain had long since let up. The soft pitter-patter of rain could still be heard, but it dulled down to a soft mist. The streets were flooded from the pervious days' rain. People were walking down the sidewalk, umbrellas in their hands, some brave enough to face a little wetness. She felt the car stop and looked at the building. It was a nice, quaint little house. Two stories with a dark blue paint. A tree shadowed part of the driveway, a weeping willow if she wasn't mistaken. It would be a nice place to live she decided, in the middle of a nice neighbor hood, but just enough distance away from pesky neighbors. She looked up suddenly when her door opened both Horatio and Ryan standing in front of her. "What are we doing here?" She asked timidly, her eyes darting from one of them to the next. "This is my house. And this is where you'll be staying for a while." Horatio said as he reached for her hand. Kayla's eyes widened as she scooted further into the Hummer. "Thanks but no thanks. Just take me to my place. I'll be fine."

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Horatio gave her a look that clearly said, "You've got to be kidding me." Motioning to Ryan Horatio stepped aside as Ryan reached into the Hummer trying to grab her legs. Kayla started squirming and kicking as Ryan grabbed her ankle, pulling her out. Grabbing her by the waist, he started pulling on her but caught a snag. Looking behind him he saw that Kayla had latched onto the sides of the Hummer, refusing to go. Ryan scrunched up his nose and began pulling, but surprisingly enough she held fast. Horatio watched on in amusement as Ryan tickled her sides, getting her to temporarily let go, resulting in being thrown over Ryan's shoulder. As Horatio closed and locked the Hummer Kayla started screaming. "HELP! LET ME GO! HELP! RAPE! KIDNAP! ANYTHING! SOMEBODY HELP ME! RAPE!" Ryan turned his head to look at her in a bewildered expression before continuing on towards the front door.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Kayla began smacking her fists on Ryan's back but failed to get anything out of him, not even a peep. Horatio opened the door, pausing to let Ryan and Kayla through first before closing it behind him. Kayla growled as Ryan continued to man handle her and finally she raised her hand and smacked him hard on the ass. Ryan yelped and dropped Kayla, reaching for his abused ass. Kayla fell expecting to land on the hard ground, but instead landed on the soft surface of a sofa. Ryan turned to glare at her, a heavy blush tinting his cheeks. Kayla tried to hold a straight face, but look on Ryan's just had her bursting out laughing. Horatio chuckled as well which just made Ryan blush harder, his glare had softened however as he heard Kayla and Horatio laughing. A soft smile touched his lips as these two emotionally scarred people laughed at his humiliation. Sitting down next to her he brushed her hair aside and smiled brightly. Kayla blushed and looked down at the carpet.

_Hunting you I can smell you, alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

"How long am I going to stay here?" She asked softly, so softly they thought they had imagined it until she looked up at them. Horatio sighed and sat down on the other side of her. Taking off his sunglasses from her face he stared into her eyes. "That all depends on you. Your staying here with us until we're certain you won't make an attempt on your life again. Until such a time comes you'll be staying here and coming to work with us." Kayla moved to protest but seeing the look in their eyes she knew that it wouldn't be possible to change their minds. Growling in frustration she put her head in her hands and sighed. "If I had known that a runner would go running to the authorities just in time to save my life I would have picked a different spot to kill myself." Horatio put his hand underneath her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't have to feel the need to kill herself in the first place."

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me_

That comment sobered the mood, making the cheerful laughter disappear. "Do, do I have to tell you? I mean why I did it, because I'm just not ready to…" Ryan held up his hand, interrupting her. "Kayla, you don't need to tell us right now. In fact you don't have to tell us, but it would be nice to know sometime in the future. We may have just met you, but it's in our nature and our job to care for people like you. People who are victims, people who are grieving, people who don't have a voice of their own. When you want to talk, we'll be here." Kayla nodded and for the first time that day, she smiled a real smile. It was a tired smile, but a smile none the less. Kayla put a hand over her mouth, yawning behind it. Smiling Ryan picked her up as she curled into his arms, following Horatio to the guest bedroom he placed her on the bed and watched as Horatio disappeared behind another door, presumably his, and came back with a black T-shirt and some boxers in hand. "Can you change yourself?"

When Horatio got no answer Ryan chuckled softly and said, "I think she fell asleep on us." Leaning Kayla onto Ryan's front Horatio lifted her arms and pulled her shirt off. Both had the decency to blush as luscious tan skin was revealed to them. Horatio looked at Ryan's face and the delectable, cute little blush lining his cheekbones; blushing even further he pulled the shirt over her head and lowered her arms. Ryan slowly and softly lowered her onto the mattress. Moving down to the end of the bed he took off her boots and socks, gently and neatly setting them aside the bed. Unbuttoning her pants he shimmied her out of them and folded them neatly, putting them on a chair by the door while Horatio slipped the boxers on her. Horatio picked Kayla up as Ryan pulled back the covers, setting her down Ryan covered her back up. Quietly exiting the room, Horatio and Ryan took one last look at her before closing the door halfway.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I wont let you pull me down_

Ryan and Horatio sat down on the sofa, both tense and tired from the day's events. Ryan leaned his head onto Horatio's shoulder, his breath tickling his neck. Ryan looked up at him, his green eyes hazy and unfocused. "I'm sorry H. I'm just so tired." Horatio put an arm under Ryan's, lifting him up he managed to get Ryan to stumble towards his bedroom. "Come on Ryan. It's time for bed." Horatio placed Ryan in the center of the room and made him lift up his arms, stripping him of his shirt. He made Ryan sit down and unbuckled his pants, stripping him down until he was in nothing but his boxers. Looking at the slightly tan skin, Horatio groaned at the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Tucking Ryan in, Horatio turned towards the bathroom and stripped as well. Checking in on Ryan one last time, he was about to leave when Ryan grabbed his wrist. Staring down at Ryan he thought for a second it was a reflex, until he spoke. "Please, don't leave me." Horatio looked at his green eyes, so beautiful, so innocent. Sighing Horatio knew this would probably cause problems in the morning, but looking at the peaceful face lying so trustingly in his bed he knew that if just for one night he could hold him he would.


	8. Support For The Broken

**Sorry it took so long for this next chapter! My muse decided to up and leave me half way through so I left it alone for a while. Then I came back and decided I hated the whole chapter so I had to re-do it! Ugh...sometimes I hate the fact that I think my writing has to be perfect! I'm really serious about that. Well, anyways I hope you like this chapter. I tried to go a little in depth to Kayla's mentally stability, not sure it worked out so well. Let me know if this chapter is good or if you think I need to work on it. Like I said, sorry for the wait. Thank you to my new reviewers and their wonderful comments.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Support for the Broken

Horatio awoke earlier than usual. He glanced towards the clock, the red numbers standing out against the dark bedroom. Three thirty three a.m. He groaned inwardly, he only had two hours of sleep left. Horatio was shaken out of his thoughts by a warm, solid, slender thing snaking around his waist to pull him back to an equally warm and solid body. He jumped, until he remembered the last few days, Kayla and Ryan. He relaxed and put his arm over Ryan's, stroking the tan flesh of his arm. Ryan stirred briefly and Horatio was afraid he had awoken him and broken the moment, but Ryan simply nuzzled into his neck and sighed. Horatio smiled softly as he thought back to the feelings he had, had ever since Ryan had walked up to him in that Khaki uniform. At first he knew the man was good looking, hell even someone who wasn't interested in men would admire the innocent beauty that Ryan held. He just had an air of vibrant-ness and youthfulness about him. It attracted people like a moth to the flame. That coupled with his charming personality and it was just hard to not like him.

His team had adjusted to him nicely in their own way and with time. It was Eric he had worried about. He was devastated over Speed's death and treated the young man like a plague. He had once feared that eventually it would come to a fight between the two, but then Ryan had been struck in the eye with a nail and Eric had apologized. Ryan would hear none of it though and instead told Eric to buy him a drink and keep him company. They talked long into the morning that night and it led to the now solid friendship between the two. Horatio turned to look at Ryan as he slept, his eyelashes fluttering against his eyelids. Horatio moved his hand out and brushed the side of his face. He leaned towards it and smiled softly, making Horatio think that maybe his feeling weren't in vain. Gently lifting Ryan's arm, he stepped off the bed and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. Ryan frowned briefly, reaching out for where Horatio was before pulling his pillow and falling asleep again.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

Horatio walked past the guest bedroom, passing it fully before he heard a small whimper. Opening the door as quietly as he could he saw a figure tossing and turning in the bed sheets. Walking to the bed, Horatio sat down beside Kayla. He looked at her face, tears streaming down her cheeks, an expression of pain plastered onto her delicate, sweet face. Her hair was stuck to her sweat, slicked forehead. Horatio took his hand and firmly shook her awake. She gasped and grabbed onto his bare shoulders. Her eyes were scared and wild, once again showing him a side of this woman that he didn't like. He gently gathered her into his lap and placed his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. She slowly placed her head in the crook of his neck and softly began to whimper and shake. Horatio shushed her, wiping her bangs back from her forehead and gently rubbing her back in soft soothing circles. She settled down after a short while, laying there drained from whatever nightmare plagued her. Horatio looked down at her dirty blonde head, his blue eyes searching. "Do you think you could go back to sleep?" She shook her head furiously, rubbing her warm skin against his cool chest.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart._

He sucked in a breath at the small contact, his chest moving in suddenly making Kayla's head rise to look at him. Her different colored eyes stared at him, as if piercing his soul and Horatio could do nothing but let her. Grabbing her hand he stroked the flesh of it before lightly bringing it to his lips. He softly kissed her fingertips before moving up to her knuckles. Her eyes misted over in a gaze of lust. Then as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared. Her eyes cleared up and she looked up at him. Her gaze never wavering. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast, it's the least I can do." She took his hand in hers and led him towards the kitchen she had seen upon arriving into the quaint little home.

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

Ryan's nose twitched, as he smelt the air, a delicious aroma wafting towards him from some where beyond the bed he was in. He slowly opened his envy green eyes, the bedroom now coming into focus he stared at it like it was the most peculiar thing. Ryan knew this wasn't his room, but then whose was it? He closed his eyes, willing the headache he had to go away so he could think. Vaguely he remembered running after a woman with dirty blonde hair and the most exotic different colored eyes he had ever seen. He kept rushing his brain to remember the events of last night, when it all came back to him. And the first thing Ryan did was blush, like a schoolgirl. He couldn't believe he asked Horatio to sleep with him! And that Horatio had actually agreed! The blush spread like wildfire turning him redder than a tomato. Rubbing a hand over his face Ryan sighed and walked into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with cold water.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Out of all the things he could have acted on he had to act on his feelings for Horatio. He was probably going to be treated with the cold shoulder now. If it was one thing Ryan couldn't handle well it was rejection. He walked out of the bathroom, walking into the kitchen he saw Kayla and Horatio placing food on plates. Sitting down Ryan sighed once again and held his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples, trying to will his headache to go away. Some hands grabbed his and he jumped. Looking up he saw Kayla holding his hands and looking into his eyes. "If you have a headache you shouldn't rub your temples. It only makes it worse. Here." Kayla poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. Ryan smiled softly, blushing as she returned it with one of her own.

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

Sighing Kayla sat down and laid her head on her arms. She yawned loudly causing Ryan and Horatio to chuckle at her. She glared at them before replying, "Hey, it's not like I got much sleep!" Ryan's expression changed to a worried one. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, checking her temperature. "You're not hot, so you don't have a fever. Did you have a nightmare?" Kayla blushed bright red. Horatio watched transfixed as it traveled below the black T-shirt she had on. "Yeah, I had a nightmare." Ryan brushed her hair back as her eyes took on this glazed look. "What do you remember?" Horatio asked as she put her hand on the one he had on the table. "I was dreaming about something that happened when I was little. I was in a white room with a little boy, no older than six and I remembered blood on the walls. This little boy was covered in it, laying on the floor and he looked up at me with these chocolate brown eyes and asked me why the pain wouldn't go away." Kayla was crying by now, tears falling down her tan cheeks, her hand squeezing Horatio's harder now as Ryan continued petting her hair.

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

"I remembered him as this warm liquid fell down from my head and I remembered the way he asked me why I was bleeding. And that's when I always woke up. When I used to have this dream, when I was younger, my p-parents always said that I woke up screaming. Screaming things like where was my brother? And my parents would always tell me I didn't have a brother. That my head was fine and that I wasn't bleeding. That there never was a little boy with me in any white room. It always scared me, made me think I was going mad." Kayla broke down crying finally, falling off of her chair. Horatio stood up and picked her up in his arms. Walking towards the sofa he vaguely heard Ryan following behind him. She continued to cry as Horatio sat down with her in his arms and on his lap, her legs sprawled over Ryan's lap. They continued soothing her all the while looking at each other in concern. Kayla stopped crying now, her head lifting up to stare at them. "It's all right to cry in front of us Kayla. It's not a weakness." Horatio said to her, his voice soft and caring.

_Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling._

"No!" Kayla yelled, her fists beating at Horatio's chest. Ryan grabbed her wrists, careful to mind the bandaged wounds. She started to struggle against Ryan and Horatio, kicking and squirming. Her dirty blonde hair sticking to her sweat slicked forehead. Her eyes closed in pain. "No! Crying is a weakness! And weaknesses should be punished and exploited! That's what he told me!" Horatio's blue eyes widened at what she said. "Who?" He questioned her. She began flailing now, kicking, scratching, and beating. Ryan hissed as she clawed him across his chest, leaving a long bloody mark. She threw her body off the sofa, landing on the floor with Ryan holding her legs down and Horatio holding her chest and arms. "Who?" He repeated more firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument. "A friend! Okay?" Kayla said as her head moved down to avoid their gazes. Ryan moved so that he was laying to the left of her, he moved his hand to her chin and made her look at him.

_Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love_

"This friend of yours, was he the one who said your life wasn't worth living? Did he make you think you didn't have anything to live for? You listen to me. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. Your sarcastic and your hardheaded and I admire you even more for all of that. Don't EVER let me hear that you think less of yourself, because in time, men like Horatio and me could fall in love with a woman like you." Ryan said as he gazed deeply into her multi-colored eyes with his green envy ones. She laughed half heartily, tears still streaming down her cheeks, saliva trailing in between her lips. She kept laughing and Horatio and Ryan smiled down at her sadly. They set their heads down, one on each shoulder, closing their eyes they thought about all the strain Kayla had put on them in the last twenty-four hours. "Thank you." Kayla whispered to them.

_As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down._

And yet, there wasn't any place they'd rather be.

* * *

**The song of this chapter is called As The World Falls Down by David Bowie. It'sa rather touching song from the Labrinyth. (Don't think I entirely spelled that right...oh well.) Thank you for reading this chapter. As I've said before and as I'm surely to say again in the future, sorry for the long wait. Please review! **

**Timbe Delonic**


	9. Let Love In

**Well, obviously something in that last chapter motivated me to make a next chapter very soon. I don't exactly know what but I will tell you the song was part of it. That and it's probably for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Still really sorry about that by the way. What until you read my next chapter! I've got some really good ideas for that. Im thinking the next two to three chapters are going to be M. So I hope you'll enjoy them when I post them! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Let Love In

_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light_

Horatio looked in his rear view mirror at Kayla and then next to him at Ryan. After that morning things had settled down significantly, talking to each other was noticeably easier. They didn't snipe at her and she didn't try to bite their heads off for helping her. She cried in front of them once before and instead of hiding it she climbed into Ryan's lap and hugged him to her tightly. And Horatio had stood there in the doorway, a gentle smile on his face at the fact that they were helping her get over whatever had plagued her. They had taken turns, rotating so they still had some sick days. One day Kayla would wake up to find Ryan making her breakfast and the next she would find Horatio on his balcony waiting for her. They had come to a decision about work finally. Deciding that Kayla would be able to handle herself with the team they had taken her into work with them. She was cold and shy at first, opting to stand to the side and just watch them do their work. But then Alexx had sat down with her during her lunch break and refused to move. She began talking to Kayla and soon Eric and Calleigh had joined her as well, sitting down to get to know the woman Horatio and Ryan had brought into their lives.

Kayla smiled more now and with different people. She was warming up to the team, spending time with each one. Horatio smiled at all the progress they had made with her. He turned his head to stare briefly at Ryan before looking back at the road. Ryan's introduction into the team hadn't been as well as Kayla's. He had been shunned and labeled the 'black sheep'. He was always left alone and therefore when he did make mistakes they were magnified ten fold by his crew. When Ryan was hit in the eye with a nail only then did the team realize what a wonderful and great asset to the lab had he become. Eric had stopped fighting with him and chose to lightly banter with him instead, as if afraid that Ryan would break any moment. But Ryan proved resilient and stood his ground, earning the respect of the team.

_In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see_

Horatio smiled at his thoughts, the two had made a major impact on his life as well. He never thought of himself as a desirable man, rather a scarred and broken one. A scarred and broken man with strange tastes at that. But Ryan had smiled at him everyday from the moment he had joined despite the abuse he had received. Ryan had yet to say anything but Horatio could see the blushes that light up his face whenever he touched him, it had given him hope that maybe while Ryan didn't like him that he was at least attracted to him. It had given him his faith in himself back. Kayla, well she had smiled at him and Ryan more than he ever thought she might have in her entire life. He was glad that he and Ryan could light up her once dark and dreary face full of laughter and light blushes. The two had brought him back life and light to his life and for that he was eternally grateful.

Horatio pulled the Hummer into the Miami Dade Parking lot. Turning the ignition and pulling the key out Ryan, Kayla, and him stepped out of the vehicle. Walking up to the building Kayla smiled as Eric waved her over. Kayla smiled brightly at him before turning to Ryan and Horatio. Horatio smiled at her, squinting in the sun, feeling slightly vulnerable without his sunglasses. Looking at his glasses laying innocently perched on Kayla's nose hiding her eyes from the bright rays though he decided he couldn't think of a better place for them. He skin had regained it's tan color instead of the clammy pale he had first seen her in at the hospital. Her hair had brilliance in the sun that it didn't in the dark, rays catching her dirty blonde hair and her bright blonde highlights, making them seem brighter. Her face had a carefree-ness that he suspected it hadn't in a while. Her wrists were no longer bandaged, but a thin white line on each wrist still indicated where she had cut herself. They would probably be there for the rest of her life. Ryan nodded at something Kayla had said and Horatio had wondered what he had missed. "I'll see you two later!" Kayla said as she pecked their cheeks and ran off towards Eric.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in_

Ryan and Horatio stood there for a moment, blushes appearing on their cheeks. Horatio turned towards Ryan and smirked as he started whispering in his ear. "Careful Ryan. I wouldn't want you to die from rushing blood." Ryan's blush deepened as he turned his head towards Horatio, their lips just inches away. Green eyes sought out blue ones as they're faces come closer together. Their lips were about to touch when a cough got their attention. Turning their heads to see a bright blonde woman smirking at them, the blushed deeply. Ryan mumbled something about Lab results before bolting off leaving Horatio alone with Calleigh. Horatio calmed himself before finally lifting his head to confront Calleigh. "Was there something you needed Calleigh?" Horatio asked before fiddling with his fingers, without his sunglasses to play with the action seemed strained. Calleigh smiled deeply before looping her arm with Horatio's and leading him in towards the building. "If you wanted to be with Ryan in private all you had to do was not show up for work Horatio. Lord knows you looked like you were about to jump the poor boy!"

Horatio laughed lightly as they arrived at his office. Calleigh opened the door for him and closed it, thankfully the blind were drawn so none of the others would know what they were talking about. Horatio sat down in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "Am I that obvious?" Calleigh smiled sadly and walked over, putting her arms around his neck in a hug. "No…well yes, but what did you expect Horatio? We're CSI remember? We're trained to notice the unnoticeable. You, Ryan, and Kayla all have something going on between you three. It's hard not to notice the chemistry. I mean, why do you think we've been pairing up with one of you the past couple of days? We've ALL been trying to convince you to make a move on each other just...subtly. If you want them Horatio you should be the first person to know that nothing stands in your way but you. Now here's what I want you to do…"

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

Eric stood looking over a microscope, a light smile on his face as he heard Kayla talk on and on about Ryan and Horatio's hospitality. The girl was seriously whipped…too bad she didn't know it. Eric sighed and adjusted the lens. They had been working on this for over two days and he STILL didn't know what this fiber was! It was frustrating him to no end! Kayla felt his agitation and walked over, standing on her toes to lean over his shoulder. "What's the matter Eric?" Eric stood back and ran a hand over his face. "I've been working on this fiber for over two days and I still can't find out what it is!" Kayla looked into the microscope, adjusting the lens to her fitting. "Mind if I look?" She said as she looked back up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, then just waved his hand at her as he sat down to relax. Kayla looked back down at the fiber, it was small, purple, and stringy at the end, indicating that it had been pulled off rather than cut. She stared at it a few more moment, intensifying the magnification and found gold specks sown into the fabric. She smiled and looked up and back at Eric. "It's a shirt from Paris Hilton's line of clothing. I saw this shirt not too long ago in a very expensive shop. It was a purple shirt with a golden sheen. You check your suspects and find if anyone of them has spent a significant amount of money in the last few days and you'll find your killer."

Eric looked at her shocked, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the microscope again. He pulled up again only to stare at her. "I don't believe you." He simply stated. Kayla smirked as she got onto the Lab's computer and pulled up the shop she had seen the shirt at, sure enough the purple shirt was there selling for a hefty price. A purple shirt with what it said on the site gold stitching. "You don't have to believe me, but evidence never lies."

_I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play_

Ryan stood in the morgue, helping Alexxclean up after her last autopsy report. He could feel her staring at him, her brown eyes glancing at him every now and then. He felt like he was a bug under a microscope, ready to be analyzed. He turned towards her and stared at her. Sighing he gave in. "Okay. What do you want Alexx?" Alexx just turned her head up to him and smiled. "What makes you think that I want something baby?" Ryan put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow at her. "I know you Alexx. Now what?" Alexx smiled at him as she took off her gloves. "I might have a surprise for you. Tonight I want you to grab those cute pair of board shorts I bought you and that tight muscle tee and come to my place. I've got a lot of work to do." Alexx turned around and walked out of the morgue, leaving Ryan to his own thoughts.

He ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed, "What do you have planned Alexx?" Ryan mumbled to himself. Alexxwanted him to do something, something that consisted if him in his board shorts and that tight muscle tee that barely left anything to the imagination. If she was setting him up he swore she wouldn't live to see another day.

_But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay_

Horatio sat in his office, thinking about the plans he had to put in motion. He had to admit Calleigh was crafty. He still didn't know how this was going to work, he even told her that, but she just told him to trust her. Horatio was sitting there thinking about his plans when Eric came in, Kayla in tow. "We need to talk." Eric said as he closed and locked the doors, turning to make sure that the blinds were down. Horatio stared at Eric for his strange behavior before he turned his head to Kayla in a curious manner. She just shrugged at him, silently conveying that she too had no clue what Eric wanted. "What do you want Eric?" Horatio said softly. Eric turned around and ran a hand through his short black hair. "I want her as a trainee." Eric said as he pointed at Kayla. Kayla stiffened and turned to stare at him. "What? Why? Hey! I only knew what that fiber was because I saw the shirt before! It was an accident! Next time I'll keep my comments to myself!"

Eric glared at her. Horatio just sat there taking in the atmosphere between the two. "What happened Eric?" Eric turned to Horatio and pushed a file in front of him. Horatio scanned over the folders contents before looking at Kayla. She tried to look in the file but Horatio closed it. She scoffed at him and turned her head up. Horatio smiled before talking. "How come you never told me you majored in chemistry and had a master's degree in genetics?" Eric smirked at her and Kayla started cursing Eric in her head. "Because I didn't think it was relevant. I never get the job due to past experiences so I didn't think it would matter this time."

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

Horatio stared at her sad expression and then and there he made his desicion. "We don't hire or fire because of past experiences in this lab. Eric you can start training her officially after today, however Ryan, Kayla, and I won't be back until Monday. So you can start then. Allow me a word with her if you will." Eric smirked and nodded, heading out the office. Kayla turned towards him, the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. She walked over to him before hugging him tightly and squealing in delight. She looked into his steel blue eyes and grabbed his face, kissing him soundly on his lips. Horatio sat there stunned for a moment. He started to respond just as she broke the kiss. She buried her head into his shoulder. "Thank you. No one's ever hired me because of my past before. Thank you so much! I'll make it up to you! I promise! You and Ryan both!" She smiled at him again and Horatio had thought he lost his breath because of that dazzling smile that he caused. "If you need me I'm gonna start training with Eric!" She hugged him tightly again before skipping out of the office. Horatio sat there stunned.

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in_

Kayla wondered down the halls, she still wasn't used to the Crime Lab. She looked through the glass walls and spotted Valera working with some DNA samples. She opened the door before smiling brightly at her. Kayla had a soft spot for Valera. She had just hit it off wonderfully with her. She had found a mischievous and sarcastic spirit in Valera, much like herself that left her with much to talk about. Valera could take insults as well as she could dish them out and it was a huge relief to Kayla. As much as she was happy now her spirit was one that craved to be cruel sometimes. Why not do it with a friend? They hurled insults at each other all day and would laugh at them later. Yes, Valera was a good friend. "Hey Valera? Have you seen Ryan?" Valera turned around to see Kayla with a smile that looked too big on her face. "Yeah, he was in the morgue last time I checked." Kayla nodded at her and left the Lab, leaving a confused Valera behind.

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in_

Kayla walked down the hall towards the morgue doors, stepping into the cold room she spotted Ryan peeling off his gloves. "Hey Ryan! Guess what!" Ryan turned around at her excited exclamation, a soft smile on his lips. His green eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion to her, but she walked up until she was right in front of him. "Horatio hired me as a trainee!" Kayla said as she jumped onto Ryan, hugging him and burying her head into the crook of his neck. Ryan stiffened as he felt her warm breath on his neck, but Kayla seemed to take no heed and even planted a soft kiss on his lips, leaving Ryan shocked. "I just wanted to thank you so much for helping me this past week. You and Horatio have been so helpful to me!" Ryan smiled brightly at that, he set her down and hugged her to him, closing his eyes he sighed.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

Alexx walked in at the moment, witnessing Ryan and Kayla hugging each other tenderly. Calleigh stood at her side, that soft southern glow around her as she witnessed the two. Calleigh coughed and watched as the two pulled apart rather fast, a blush tinting both of their cheeks. "Well, come on baby. Time for you to come home with me." Alexx said as she held out a hand for Ryan. He took her hand in his and smiled at Kayla softly before exiting the morgue to where ever Alexx took him. Calleigh smiled at her in return and opened the door for her. "Where are we going?" Kayla asked softly. Calleigh smiled brightly and Kayla was immediately suspicious of her. "Just to get changed." Kayla glared at her, but followed her none the less. "Get changed for what?" Kayla asked as she put on Horatio's shades to hide her eyes from the world. "Oh, you'll see when we get there."

* * *

**I just want to let you know I don't own Paris Hilton's clothing line or that purple shirt. I just needed a fiber from some clothing to get Kayla into the picture and well I was surfing the internet for clothing and saw Paris Hilton's line. Yeah, not a fan of Paris Hilton so I decided to use her line for the killer. So yeah.**


	10. There's A First For Everything

**Dear Readers so sorry for not updating sooner. My mind simply up and left me. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.**

**Love Timber Delonic**Chapter 10: There's A First For Everything

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this Calleigh. I mean, I'm not the prettiest woman out there." The woman said, her one brown eye closed as her blue eye watched the Southern woman put eye shadow on her. Calleigh flipped her bright blonde hair behind her before continuing. "Non-sense Kayla. You are a very attractive young woman. Why the first time you came in Eric was asking if you were single." She answered with her southern accent. Kayla played with the hem of her black dress. The dress was smooth and sleek, clipping behind her neck to make a halter top. It fit her breasts snuggly, padded so the chilly wind wouldn't make her perk up. It followed her flat, smooth stomach to end shortly below her right thigh. The other side continued down until it reached the top of her ankle, the ends ruffled to look bunched together, but not in a gaudy way. Starting from her forearms, a black sleeve traveled until it hooked onto her middle finger, the black material complementing her tan skin. Her shoes were black and gave her a two and a half inches to her height. They had two straps coming from each side to connect to the opposite. On the bottom of it lay two; small silver belt buckles on two small pieces of black ribbon for decoration. Her toes had been polished and trimmed. A clear coat of nail polish on her toes then a black, sparkling French tip to them. Underneath her dress she wore a black bathing suit, the top part camouflaged with the halter part of her dress, the bottom substituting as her underwear.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

She was so nervous she was tempted to start biting on her fingernails, but she didn't want to ruin the nail polish. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the strands curled and then hair sprayed. Two ringlets were left out to frame her tan, anxious face. She had a light pink shade of lip-gloss on, making her pouty lips stand out further. Calleigh put down the make up, holding a mirror in front of Kayla. Her eye shadow had been done in blacks, and grays, the eyeliner adding to the air of mystery. "I still don't think I'm pretty enough for Ryan or Horatio." Kayla said as she looked up at Calleigh. Calleigh smiled softly, trying to reassure Kayla. "Your beautiful honey. They would be idiots if they thought otherwise."

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows always  
The way I like to have it my way_

"Alex? Mind telling me why I'm wearing my board shorts underneath my nice dress slacks?" Ryan stood in Alexx's bedroom, her husband, Peter, sitting there grinning at him. Ryan's green eyes glared as Alexx messed with his dark brown hair, smoothing it one way and then another. "Keep looking like that Peter. We'll see who bails you out of shopping with Alexx and Calleigh." Peter grimaced at that and Alexx looked over to her husband, her brown eyes peering straight at him. "I thought you liked shopping with me honey?" Peter opened his mouth then closed it; he looked over at Ryan, a pleading glance in his eyes. Ryan put his hand over his mouth, drowning out his laughter. "Well, you see sweetheart. It's not that I don't like shopping with you, it's just…uh…." Ryan's laughter could be heard, his hand doing nothing to muffle it.

_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Wants to share, shows he cares  
Thinking your the one that I've been waiting for_

"Yeah, just keep digging that grave honey." Peter closed his mouth and gave up retorting, instead deciding to just sit there and glare at Ryan. Ryan smirked at him, then moved his attention back to Alexx who was still fiddling with his hair. "Alexx? Are you going to answer my question?" Alexx looked up at him, then smiled as she turned him around to face the mirror. His black muscle tee fit perfectly to his muscles, leaving it to look like he was carved from marble. His black slacks loose but form fitting, allowing his black and teal board shorts to remain unseen. His black dress shoes had been polished and shined. His brown hair up in little spikes. Alexx walked up behind him, her hands going onto his shoulders. "Your gonna have the time of your life tonight, baby." Alexx said as she smiled up at him.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

Horatio stood in front of his mirror. A white dress shirt outlining his frame tucked into his black slacks. He smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his shirt, his blue eyes searching for anything wrong or out of place. He looked down at his slacks and straightened them out. His mind was racing around one thought, What if they don't like me? It was just one silly, insignificant thought and yet it was causing chaos in his world. What if Ryan and Kayla thought he was too scarred? What if they thought he was too serious? What if they…His cell phone rang, causing him to put a stop to his thoughts. He looked at his caller ID and saw Calleigh's number staring back at him. "Yes Calleigh?" Horatio answered his voice calm and steady. "Horatio, would you stop worrying? Everything is gonna be alright. They're gonna love you. So stop worrying and get your butt over to that restaurant! We're gonna arrive with Kayla and Ryan shortly. Just remember, relax, be yourself, and have fun." Calleigh said in her cheerful southern tone. Horatio smiled as he hung up on her. Grabbing his coat he took one last look at himself, running his hand through his fire red hair before grabbing his keys, locking his door, and walking out.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)  
Could you be the one I need?_

Kayla sat in Calleigh's car, her fingers twirling around a piece of hair in front of her face. Calleigh smacked her hand away, never taking her eyes off of the road. "Don't. You'll mess it up." Kayla huffed at her before turning her head to stare out the window. She didn't really know what it was she was doing or where she was going. In fact she thought that everyone including herself might just be crazy for believing that Horatio and Ryan wanted her. She wasn't beautiful, at least she didn't think so. She wasn't that smart. She was scarred and emotionally damaged. She had a jagged past, half of which she couldn't even remember. Her parents had told her she never had a brother, that she had been with them since she was nine, but she knew that before them she had, had a family, a brother. What she didn't know was what had happened.

"Girl! If you don't stop thinking those negative thoughts then I'm going to slap you!" Kayla's head bounced up as she heard Calleigh's exclamation. She glared at Calleigh then realized that they had stopped. Looking around they arrived at a Cuban restaurant. Louie's Cuban Food & Dancing. Kayla's different colored eyes widened as she read the sign. "Oh no! Calleigh, I don't dance!" Calleigh smiled as she opened her car door and walked around to hers. Kayla held onto the door handle as Calleigh reached for it. Calleigh opened the door and Kayla tugged it back. "Kayla, if you break my door you know I'll tell Horatio, right?" Kayla paled at the thought of what Horatio might do to her. "He might confine you to his place, or maybe he'll get you a babysitter!" Kayla opened the door really quickly, almost hitting Calleigh in the process. "Now what you do, is you tell the man that you're here for a reservation for Caine. Okay? Okay. Bye." Calleigh climbed back into her car, leaving Kayla alone. She sighed, gather courage to walk into the restaurant.

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)  
Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with through the night  
Someone who I can trust who's heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone_

Ryan looked over at Alexx, his leg bouncing up and down. His nerves were jumping all over the place. Alexx glanced at him, her eyes following the movement of his knee before looking back at the road. Alexx let out an annoyed sigh before she reached over and put her hand on his knee. "Stop that bouncing before you jump right out of your clothes Ryan, not that I think Kayla and Horatio won't mind. But I'm sure the manager wouldn't want a naked person running around in his restaurant." Alexx said as she patted his knee and returned to driving. Ryan blushed and stopped his bouncing leg. He turned to stare out the window and sighed. Turning back to Alexx he opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Alexx looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. "What sweetie?" Ryan lifted his head to stare at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Ryan." Alexx said, her tone that of a mother scolding a child.

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows always  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Wants to share, shows he cares  
Thinking your the one that I've been waiting for_

"It's just…well why me?" Ryan said, his words laced with confusion as his brows furrowed in thought. Alexx raised an eyebrow at his comment, she opened her mouth to retort but Ryan continued. "My relationships aren't that good. I'm not boyfriend material. I say something insensitive, I do something insensitive, or my OCD drives them up the wall! I mean, did you see my last two girlfriends? Erica and Natalia. What do they see in me? Are they going out with me just to get hurt? Because that's what I do. Hurt people. I just don't see the logic in it." Ryan finished his rant, frustrated and once again confused. Alexx pouted her lip out in sorrow for her baby boy. They had long since arrived at the restaurant, Alexx unbuckling herself to lean over and pull Ryan into her arms. "Sweetie, I'll tell you why they chose you. Your honest, your loyal, you're a good CSI, your OCD is what gives you a good eye for details. They want you because you don't pretend to be something else. They want you because you have flaws. They want you because you are a beautiful person."

Ryan looked up at Alexx, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with the palm of his hand, smiling up at Alexx in thanks. She smiled back at him, smoothing his hair down before opening his side of the door. Ryan finally took a moment to scan his surroundings. Alexx kissed him on the cheek before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Have fun. Remember they choose **you**. So just go in there and be you." Ryan nodded before hugging Alexx. He climbed out of the car and watched as Alexx drove away. He looked back at the restaurant, the building looming over him and Ryan could feel anxiety swirling throughout his stomach. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before walking towards the building.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

Horatio could feel the nervousness twittering in his stomach, like butterflies swarming every which direction. The feeling left him dizzy for a moment before he shook it off. He sat in his chair, fiddling with his cuffs. Lanterns hung in tints of reds, greens, and blues, set for the dance floor. It wasn't dark until you approached the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't even inside, it was a large patio with a square area cut out for the dancers. The tables were adorned with a blood red cloth, the silver wear resting on napkins of black. A quaint little vase lay in the middle of their table, three tiger lilies perched in it. Their petals a soft red with a yellow line coming down from the middle to span out in the middle of the flower. A menu lay in front of each chair, their covers black with Louie's Cuban Food & Dancing in red. The chairs were covered with a black cloth and tied in the back.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be this one I need?_

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent the headache that his distressing thoughts would surely bring. He looked down at his attire, wondering if perhaps he was too under dressed or too over dressed. He had sat in front of his mirror for what seemed like hours, debating on what to wear. He had finally decided on a white dress shirt, figuring that he should dress in something other than dark colors. He wore black slacks, his black swimming trunks on with red swirls on them. His blue eyes paled to look like more of a gray than a blue, showing his uncertainty about the whole situation. However the thought fled as he stared at the woman who entered the building.

_Don't Take for grant  
How much I care (How much I care)  
And appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of thought to share_

She walked in, her stride wary but not afraid. Horatio could see her insecurity, but she just lifted her chin and pretended it wasn't there. That's our brave girl, Horatio thought to himself. It was strange, how he thought of her as Ryan's and his instead of just his. He was unaccustomed to sharing, but the thought of leaving either Kayla or Ryan behind left a dull ache in his chest. She spotted him, her deep chocolate eye and her pale blue one settling on him. He took in her appearance, while he always thought she beautiful now she was just stunning. The black dress fit her form snuggly, accenting he curves he never really saw. Her form was always hidden by jeans and t-shirts and while her jeans fit rather tightly to her ass, this dress showed a more feminine side to her. A side that Horatio wouldn't mind getting to know.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

She approached him, her gait slow, as she was unsure of herself in her new attire. She sat down next to him, her hand reaching up and pushing her dirty blonde locks off of her shoulder. "Hi." She said shyly, her gaze landing at the table, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Horatio smiled lightly. It looks like he wasn't the only one who was nervous. She took her lower lip into her mouth, abusing it with her teeth. Horatio grasped her chin lightly, moving her gaze towards him. "You shouldn't bite your lip Kayla. You'll make it sore." Kayla blushed deeper and nodded. Horatio lowered his hand to hold hers on the table, gently stroking the appendage. "I was nervous. I didn't think you would come. Now all we're waiting on is Ryan."

Kayla smiled again, but this time it was real. A happy no sadness, no shyness smile. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me here Horatio. So….thank you." As Kayla finished the last of her sentence she kissed him, briefly but solidly on his lips. Horatio pressed his lips against hers, returning the kiss with a passion. His hand came up to the side of her face, caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She sighed into his mouth, so blissful in the attention he was willing to give her. She jumped as she felt his tongue lightly touch her lips, asking for permission. She smiled into their kiss and opened her mouth slightly, giving Horatio access. His tongue explored her moist cavern, adding every sigh and tiny moan to memory. Their tongues touched and what felt like an electric current pulsed throughout their bodies. Horatio moaned into it before pulling himself away from the temptation. Her eyes were half-closed in passion. A dark flush had settled over her cheekbones, her lips were pouty and plump from his kiss. In other words she looked completely ravaged and Horatio loved it.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

Kayla finally opened her eyes, a glaze of lust disappearing from their depths. "Why'd you stop?" Horatio laughed at the question and subtly crossed his legs over his growing hard on. "I didn't want to push you. I'm adjusting for a lack of a better word to your affection." Kayla giggled and blushed more. Horatio smiled, glad to see that she was relaxing. "Do you get out often?" Horatio asked her. Kayla ducked her head down and sighed. "To tell you the truth…this is kind of my…..my…my first date." Horatio's smile slowly drifted off of his face and into a frown. He took her hand in his own and moved her head up with the other one. "You've never been on a date? A beautiful woman like you has never been out with another man?" Kayla took a hold of the hand holding her chin and stroked it carefully, contemplating. "I hope that it doesn't change anything, the fact that I don't have any experience, but no. I've never been on a date." Horatio listened to her quietly. He was saddened by the fact that this gorgeous creature before him had, had such a hard life that she didn't go out on dates like a normal teenager. But then he smiled softly and gently acquired he attention again. "We'll just have to change that now won't we?" Horatio looked at her shocked face and chuckled. Kayla was startled out of it by his deep voice. She smiled softly. Looking around and noticing something for the first time Kayla frowned and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Where's Ryan?"

* * *

**P.S. this song was from a movie I saw recently called Step Up 2. Really good dance moves in it. The song is called Is It You by Cassie**


	11. A Cuban Date

**Sorry it took a while. I've been a little busy. This song featured in this chapter happens to be one of my personal favorites called You're So Damn Hot by Ok Go. I'm thinking about uploading a new story. If your all for it go ahead and review.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Cuban Date

Ryan scratched his arm for the third time that night. His green eyes staring at the mass of people walking into the restaurant. The people who walked were confident. Ryan looked at the sign and swore it spelled his doom. Louie's Cuban Food and Dancing? What was Horatio thinking? He couldn't dance! He couldn't even swing his hips! And now in front of everyone he was going to humiliate himself. Worse than that, he was going to humiliate himself in front of the two people he liked. He sighed, running a hand over his brown hair. He really didn't know why he was making a big deal out of it. No, that was wrong. He did know why he was making a big deal out of it. He was afraid like relationships of the past they would find something about him, some flaw and dump his ass. Someone always found something in Ryan they didn't like, whether it was his OCD or the fact that he couldn't dance. They always found something. That was why he was so afraid, because walking into that restaurant would make it final. Would mean that they were seeing each other, just Horatio, Kayla, and him. And that would mean that they would want to know about him, just giving them more excuses to not go out with him.

Ryan shook his head. This habit of his, this running away that was ingrained into his brain since birth had been nothing but trouble. The simple fight or flight technique was his one rule of life. It kept him alive and well. He rubbed his temples and looked up at the sign again. He was going to break this habit if it killed him. Ryan held his head up and walked towards the restaurant.

_I saw you sliding out the bar.  
I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.  
Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still  
divine._

Kayla and Horatio stood, intent on finding Ryan when they heard the cat calls. Looking towards the entrance Kayla's jaw dropped. Horatio turned his head towards what had made Kayla react like that when he saw him. Ryan was walking towards them with a cat like gracefulness. His green envy eyes scanned the room as he searched for them. His mouth tilted up in a shy smile as he spotted them. Moving towards them Horatio and Kayla watched in awe as his muscles seemed to jump from beneath the fabric, twitching and flexing with every step. Some women and a few men whistled and howled at Ryan, making a light blush spread across his cheeks. The black muscle tee he was wearing fit him like a glove, making him look as if he was carved from marble. His black slacks clung to his ass, leaving Kayla's hands twitching at what it would feel like underneath her hands.

His brown hair was spiked up giving him an edge. He arrived at their table, the blush still firmly set on his cheeks. Men and women were staring on in lust and Kayla frowned. No, this wouldn't do. Grabbing Ryan by the back of his neck she dragged him towards her over the table and planted her lips firmly on his. Horatio raised his eyebrow as he watched Kayla all but claim him. Ryan's eyes slid shut and he forgot all about the sounds as Kayla's tongue caressed his. She pulled back, her eyes hazy as she had a small smile on her face. Ryan opened his eyes to see that everyone had virtually gone green with jealousy. Horatio just sat there next to him, a smirk on his face. "Well? Don't I get a hello kiss?" Horatio said, his tongue trailing over his lips. Ryan's eyes keyed in on that, a small moan issuing from his throat. Nodding he leaned forward as Horatio slipped a hand into his brown hair. Ryan was once again kissed senseless in front of a crowd and he could have cared less.

Horatio's tongue stroked his softly and when Ryan pushed in for more he pulled back. Kissing him one more time on his lips Horatio pulled back and picked up his menu. Kayla sat there, her hands firmly planted on the sides of her seat, her eyes cloudy with lust. He smirked at them before leaning forward towards both of them. "Later lovers, if you still want it I'll give it to you, but for now let's have a date." Horatio whispered to the two of them. Kayla's hands let go of the seat as she looked around. Blushing she realized just what she had done in public and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Ryan too looked around and blushed a brighter shade of red at all the people who were starring at them with lust.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot._

Picking up their menus the two buried their head in it to hide from further embarrassment. Horatio chuckled as he looked at them, they were so easy to rile. A waiter walked up to them, her face red as she looked at them. Obviously she had seen their 'show'. She wore a black skirt that came down to mid thigh. Her shirt was silk and dark red. Her black hair up in an elaborate bun. Her eyes were brown as she tried to avoid their eyes. Horatio smirked as Kayla and Ryan tried to sink into their seats. Turning to the waitress he ordered a bottle of red wine. The waitress nodded and said, "I'll be back in a few moments with your drinks, then I'll take your order." She scurried off towards the kitchen as Horatio turned back to Kayla and Ryan.

"So, are you two enjoying yourselves?" Kayla and Ryan looked up at Horatio's question. "Of course, Why wouldn't I be?" Kayla said a pout on her lips. Ryan chuckled before adding his response. "Yes, it's been a while since I've been able to just go out and have fun." Horatio nodded, glad they were enjoying themselves. The waitress came back, a bottle of red wine in hand. She popped it and poured their cups about half full. "So what will you be having this evening?" She said as she pulled out a notebook. Kayla looked down at her menu. "I think I'll have…uh….that sounds good but I really don't know how to say that. Could you say it for me?" Kayla looked up at the waitress, a blush covering her cheeks again. The waitress smiled and leaned down, reading the entry Kayla wanted. "Ah, that's a good choice. It's pronounced Arroz con pollo a la Chorrera. It's chicken cooked in a sauce of onions, parsley, garlic, tomatoes, wine, salt, saffron, cumin, pepper, sweet red peppers, green peas, and asparagus with boiled rice." Kayla smiled and nodded, she may not speak Cuban but she knew what sounded good.

_So now you're headed to your car.  
You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie.  
But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests  
another kind of guest._

Ryan smiled at Kayla before looking up at the waitress. "I'll have Pollo a la barbacoa." Ryan had spotted the barbecue chicken when he was over looking the menu. The waitress nodded at him then turned towards Horatio. "I think I'll try the Langosta Enchilada." The waitress smiled. "Excellent choice. Our Lobster stew is very good. I'll have your orders out in a short while, until then please feel free to dance." Horatio smiled as he held a hand out to Kayla and Ryan. Kayla took his hand without hesitation but Ryan looked nervously at the dance floor. Oh boy, here we go, Ryan thought to himself. "What's wrong Ryan?" Ryan looked up into Horatio's steel blue ones, littered with worry. Ryan looked down. "I-I can't dance." He muttered to them not sure if they heard.

Horatio smiled softly as Kayla let go of his hand. Grabbing Ryan's she kissed his palm and stood him up. "What makes you think I can dance? People always say I can but I don't think I dance well. Come on, what do you have to lose?" Ryan looked up into Kayla's different colored orbs. Her brown and blue eyes shining at him with adoration. It was now or never. Time to break this habit, Ryan thought. He clutched her hand in one and took Horatio's in his other. Kayla smiled at him, positioning herself with her back to him. She moved his hands around her hips and pushed herself closer to him. Horatio moved closer to her until she was boxed in. Putting her arms around Ryan's neck she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Just lose yourself to the music Ryan. Feel how we grind into each other." Kayla finished her sentence and began grinding into the two of them.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot._

Ryan moaned as he felt her body push and grind against his. He never knew that just simply moving could create this. A wonderful friction that caused his slacks and board shorts to become small. It was like sex on hard wood floor. He felt Horatio's hands grab his hips and pull him closer. Their bodies moved like one on the dance floor. Ryan forgot the simple things, like the fact that he couldn't dance. He forgot everything except how to feel. The music pounded through their systems, the upbeat bringing a smooth rhythm to them. Horatio closed his eyes as he could feel Kayla, her slim body grinding and twisting against him and Ryan. She was truly an amazing woman. He pulled Ryan closer, feeling him through Kayla's movements.

Ryan had let himself go, letting the music carry him. His hips twisting and thrusting in time with Kayla and the music. And he said he couldn't dance, Horatio thought smugly to himself. Kayla had been to parties and clubs before. She knew the routine, lose yourself in the music and then you could care less if you look like shit while dancing. This however, this was new. She'd never lost herself like this. What she felt with these two men, it was a miracle. Usually she would lose herself with herself. Never really with anyone else. The feelings these two brought out in her were amazing. She was only afraid what would happen once they left her. Kayla felt her tempo becoming askew. Shaking her head from those depressing thoughts, Kayla just stopped thinking and felt the music flow through her.

_So who's this other guy you've got?  
Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar?  
I could have swore you said before, "No more, for sure." What'd I  
believe you for?_

Their food arrived shortly after they finished losing themselves on the dance floor. Thirsty and a little drained they had downed their wine but refused another glass, lest they become dehydrated. They sat there for the remainder of the evening well into the night, talking about little things. Each losing themselves in their partners. "You ever have any serious relationships before this Horatio?" Kayla asked, her chin perched on her hands. Horatio smiled at her softly, remembering Marisol. "I had a wife. Her name was Marisol. I loved her. She was beautiful and kind. She thought I was dashing, a gentleman. She was Eric's sister. I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. She adored me and then she died. Shot by Mala Noche." Kayla breathed in deeply through her nose, her face skyward, trying not to cry. Horatio reached for her hand and softly petted it, grabbing one of Ryan's hands and placing it on top of his. "It was a while ago. Don't worry. What I feel for you two is genuine. Marisol would have wanted me to move on and I am, with you two."

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot._

Kayla smiled softly, grabbing her napkin and wiping the tips of her eyes dry, being careful not to smudge her make up. "Come on. Let's go." Kayla and Ryan shared a confused look before watching Horatio pay then get up and leave. Following him outside they arrived at his Hummer. Climbing inside Horatio started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove for a while, each passenger just enjoying the silent ride. They pulled to a stop and saw Horatio's house. Kayla, Horatio, and Ryan stepped out and walked towards the house. Opening the door, Horatio started unbuttoning his shirt. Kayla gasped as pale skin was revealed to her inch by inch. Ryan turned around, having closed the door to see Horatio strip. "Wh-what are you doing Horatio?" Horatio put his shirt on the back of the sofa, smirking as he started on his pants. Kayla and Ryan started sputtering at the same time. Dropping his pants they tilted their heads as they saw his board shorts on underneath. "You two forgot we had a beach behind this house, didn't you?"

* * *

**Here are your choice between what story I should upload,**

**1) A werewolf/vampire fic with Speed/Ryan/Horatio**

**2) A fic where Ryan gets hurt by someone from his past. Ryan/Horatio**

**or**

**3) A fic about Ryan's past. Ryan/Horatio**

**Remember review**


	12. The Joining of Three Souls

**So sorry it took me this long to update. There is MAJOR LEMON in this chapter...in fact it's nothing but lemon. Anyways that's why it took me so long to write. I'm good at imagining, I can read it, but I think since this is TECHNICALLY the first of my lemons to ever see the light of day that I just couldn't write it as easily as the rest of this story. Once again I'm sorry it took me close to three months to finish it and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

LEMON DON'T LIKE TURN BACK NOW! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 12: The Joining of Three Souls

"Uh…I'm forgetful?" Ryan softly muttered to Horatio's question. Kayla let her eyes roam Horatio's pale smooth body, her small pink tongue peeking out and wetting her dry lips. "I just got distracted by how fuck-able you are." Horatio and Ryan raised their eyebrows at Kayla's crude words. She shrugged her shoulders and blushed. "What? I'm not gonna lie! I think your both freakin' hot…but uh….you didn't hear that from me…" Kayla whispered, suddenly becoming shy again. Horatio smirked before he walked towards the back door. "Well, I guess I'll see you two outside." Ryan and Kayla watched as Horatio walked outside, their eyes following his every movement.

"Race you out?" Ryan softly muttered as his eyes still followed Horatio's every move outside of the house. "Uh-huh." Kayla said as she started racing to get her clothes off. Ryan snapped out of his stupor and started stripping fast, watching as Kayla finished before him. Her slim, muscular body revealed before his eyes. Her bathing suit was a solid black with red petals displayed on her right hip and breast. She laughed as Ryan tripped, one of his legs stuck in his pants as he fell to the floor. Kayla walked over to Ryan, bending down she pushed on Ryan's chest making him land flat on his back. Ryan yelped as he felt small, slender hands tugging his pants down. "Come on Ryan. Wouldn't want you to miss all the fun!"

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

Kayla opened the screen door and raced towards the ocean, seeing Horatio already there, waves lapping at his bare chest. She stopped just shy of the waves, her toes digging into the wet sand as water rose up to her ankles. She tilted her head back and opened her multicolored eyes. Her blue and brown eyes starring up at the starry sky, the full moon stretching across to light the way in an eerie, beautiful glow. The light reflected off on the crashing waves. She breathed in the fresh, salty air slowly. "Where's Ryan?" Horatio's soft voice echoed to her in soothing, majestic waves. "He got caught in his pants, he'll be out in a second." Kayla smiled softly to him. Horatio smiled in return and held out his hand in a 'come hither' kind of look. "Join me?" Kayla lifted her hand and placed it in his. Horatio guided her into the water until the waves were lapping at their chests.

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

She looked up into Horatio's baby blue eyes, they had a rusted steel kind of look about them, attracting her further to him. She moved her arms up and around his neck, her hands tangling into his copper red hair as she pulled his head closer. Their breaths intermingled, Horatio's hands going down to her waist. Kayla softly touched her lips to his, her touch as brief as butterfly wings. Horatio stayed still, knowing that Kayla needed this moment to reassure herself that Horatio wouldn't just take and leave. Convinced by Horatio's lack of movement, Kayla pressed her lips more firmly to his. Horatio took this as a sign that he could advance. He softly prodded her entrance with his tongue.

She opened her mouth, their tongues tangling together in an erotic dance. Horatio moaned as Kayla pressed her body closer to his. A shiver ran throughout Kayla's system at his moan, the power of making this strong, silent man moan intoxicating. Horatio's right hand slowly moved from her hip to her outer thigh, hiking up her leg to wrap around his waist. He ground into her, a throaty moan escaping her throat. A soft ripple alerted Horatio to Ryan's presence as he watched Ryan lustfully whisper into Kayla's ear, "Starting without me? Shame on you." The unexpected heat from Ryan's voice gave her goosebumps. Ryan licked the outer shell of her ear, feeling satisfaction as he felt her shiver. "You know me, I'm a very greedy person."

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside_

Kayla moved her head and met Ryan in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling in dominance. Horatio moaned again at the sight of his two soon to be lovers making out. He stepped closer to Kayla and moved his arms around her to settle on Ryan's waist pulling him closer and in result pulling Kayla closer. Kayla shifted her hips to rub Horatio and Ryan's erections. They moaned and moved in rhythm together, turning Kayla into a pile of goo. "What do you say we move this to the sand before I'm unable to stand?" Horatio chuckled as he led them back through the water and onto several beach towels lying on the sand. Ryan groaned as Kayla began nibbling on his neck, but at the soft feel of towels on his back he opened an eye and looked below him. Chuckling he looked back at Horatio. "Had this all planned out H?"

Ryan lost track of Horatio until he felt hot breath fan against his lower stomach. Drawing in a gasp, Ryan settled his hand on the back of Horatio's head, gently kneading the flame like hair. "No, I didn't plan _this_ particular course of action. I had planned a little dip and maybe a kiss or two, but never in my wildest dreams did I picture you two wanting to have a little intercourse with me." Ryan and Kayla shared a little look and soon Horatio was the one flat on his back. "You talk too much H." That was the only warning he had before Ryan ducked in to do a little in depth tonsil search. Horatio readily sucked on Ryan's tongue, a moan sneaking its way from his throat. He felt a warm wet appendage sneaking its way down his chest. He moved one of his hands to find the back of Kayla's head. He could feel her smirking against his skin as her tongue began to circle around his nipple. Horatio whimpered as she refused to indulge him. Ryan on the other hand started nipping along Horatio's jaw line until he too found his way down to a nipple.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

Ryan and Kayla smirked to each other as Horatio's moans began getting louder. Ryan laved and nipped at Horatio's chest, but Kayla was a rather bold person and went straight for his swim trunks. Attacking them with a viciousness she pulled them down. Horatio yelped as the cool wind hit his arousal but soon he was moaning wantonly as he felt the velvet heat of Kayla's mouth. Somewhat inexperienced in these areas, Kayla slid her tongue on the bottom of his cock, swirling her tongue around it. Horatio moaned again and grabbed the back of Ryan's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Kayla moved her tongue to the tip and swirled her tongue around his slit, drops of cum touching her tongue. She swallowed, slightly intrigued by the salty yet bitter taste of Horatio when she heard a yelp from him. Curiously she swallowed again before a hand entered her vision and pulled her up and away from his cock.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that." Kayla whined as he pulled her into a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Kayla smirked as she heard Ryan huff at the lack of attention he was getting. "Getting a little jealous Ryan?" Ryan narrowed his eyes at her before shifting to become more comfortable. "Jealous, no. Horny as hell, yes." Horatio chuckled as he pulled Ryan in for another kiss. Kayla began to bite his shoulder leaving little red marks everywhere. Ryan keened rather loudly and Horatio was happy to not have close neighbors. Horatio pulled back from Ryan and put his hand under Kayla's chin to lift her gaze. "How far do you two want to go? I'm willing to stop if that's what you want." Kayla smiled softly at Horatio and put her chin on Ryan's shoulder. "I'm willing if you two are willing."

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

Ryan looked at Kayla, her eyes shining in the moonlight and then he looked at Horatio, whose blue eyes held a bottomless pit of patience. What did he have to lose? Ryan nodded at the two and got beaming smiles from both of them. "So…how do we approach this?" Kayla asked them, her eyes lustful and a bit nervous. Horatio paused momentarily, stumped at the question. He scratched his head and looked at the two. "I…uh…what do you want?" Kayla scrunched up her eyebrows and pointed a finger at him. "I asked you first!" They glared at each other before turning their heads to stare at Ryan. "Me? I…uh…well….personally I want to feel both of you." Kayla and Horatio raised one of their eyebrows as if to say at the same time, "Really?" Kayla smirked at him as she slid in front of him, kneeling on the blanket with Horatio at their side.

Kayla sucked and nipped at Ryan's jugular making little moans erupt from his throat. Horatio smirked as he sat up and crawled behind Ryan, pressing three fingers to his mouth. Ryan swirled his tongue around Horatio's digits, sucking them as if they were lollipops. Horatio moaned and started thrusting lazily into Ryan, the friction sending them both higher. But before they could continue Kayla lightly pushed their hips apart. "Now I don't want you two finishing early. After all Ryan, we have no idea if Horatio can keep up with us young folk." A mischievous glint entered her eyes as Horatio's steel blue ones glared up at her. "Is that a challenge Miss LaBelle?" Angry brown and blue eyes starred at Horatio, her gaze seeming to pierce right through his soul. "I hate it when you call me Miss LaBelle." She kissed Horatio roughly over Ryan's shoulder, her body pressing up against his.

Ryan moaned but is soon turned into an irritated groan. Looking down he saw what was rubbing him the wrong way, Kayla's bathing suit. He nipped at the drawstring before taking one end and pulling, causing it to come undone. Slipping his hand behind her back he pulled at the bottom as well before the whole top simply fell to the sand. Kayla's moan became increasingly louder as her breasts rubbed against Ryan's smooth skin, Horatio's mouth doing nothing to cover her moans now. Smirking against the flesh of her neck Ryan moved his hand down to tweak her nipples. Kayla broke apart from Horatio and yelped rather loudly. Ryan looked up, his eyes wide with mirth and curiosity. "If this is how you react to me teasing you, I wonder how you're going to act when we start having sex?" Ryan smirked and Horatio tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand. Kayla turned her head towards Ryan and glared, but then her glare turned to a mischievous and devious look. "We'll see whose yelping in the end." And with that Kayla pounced onto Ryan leaving Horatio to quickly get out of the way before he was sandwiched under Ryan.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

Ryan gasped as he suddenly found himself on his back, but that gasp turned into a yelp as he found his swim trunks around his ankles and a hot moist heat suddenly engulfing his erection. Ryan closed his eyes briefly before opening them to focus on Horatio. He slid one of his hands into Kayla's dirty blonde locks before moving the other above his head and crooking his finger, giving a 'come here' look. Horatio's steel blue eyes smoldered before he lowered himself to Ryan and began kissing him. It didn't last long however because before Ryan knew it Kayla was backing off causing him to whimper with need. Horatio smiled softly as he broke the passionate kiss to look at Kayla. She stood up on shaky legs, Ryan's moans having more of an effect on her. She gently grabbed the sides of her bottoms and began lowering it. Ryan groaned and opened his eyes, frustrated at the lack of movement. Upon opening his envy green eyes he saw that the bathing suit bottoms that had been rubbing against him in an irritating way earlier were being removed, giving him a glimpse of neatly trimmed black pubic hair.

Ryan felt fingers at his mouth again before looking over his shoulder at Horatio. Horatio seemed to be straining against the will to simply shove them both down and fuck them senseless. Knowing that they didn't have much time before one of them snapped Ryan gently lathered Horatio's fingers in his saliva once more. Horatio moaned before kissing his cheek in thanks. Seeing Kayla kneel in front of Ryan Horatio removed his fingers and began encircling Ryan's hole. Ryan tensed up briefly but Kayla kissed him, distracting him from Horatio's movements. When Kayla broke the kiss to allow him to breathe he realized that Horatio had two fingers in his ass, scissoring. Ryan moaned, moving back onto Horatio's fingers. Horatio soon added a third finger and stretched Ryan as far as he thought he could. Pulling his fingers back, Ryan whimpered at the loss. Kayla laid herself back onto the towel, pulling Ryan to hover above her.

Ryan hissed as he felt the tip of his cock enter Kayla's slick entrance. He looked at her questioningly, afraid that he might hurt her. She just shook her head and Ryan sighed. He was glad he didn't have to be Kayla's first, virgins made him squeamish. Kayla pulled her legs around Ryan's hips, pulling him until he was seated completely inside of her. Ryan groaned deeply at the feeling but hissed as he felt Horatio enter him. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the painful intrusion, he'd never been with a man before despite his obvious attraction to Horatio. Kayla kissed his cheeks, softly licking his tears away while Horatio rubbed his back comfortingly. Ryan's stopped crying soon after, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Kayla pulled his cheek up so he was looking her in the eyes. "Hey, if I was a virgin I'd be balling like a baby, okay? Besides, I can't imagine how it must feel to have a fuckin pole shoved up your ass." Kayla glared at Horatio as she said the last part, but her gaze softened as she saw some of the regret he had at causing Ryan pain. "Hey, don't get all sad! Besides, it's kind of a complement if you think about it!" Horatio chuckled, sending the vibrations into Ryan causing Ryan to arch which in turn made him go deeper into Kayla, thus causing them both to moan at the same time.

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

Sensing that his partners were ready Horatio pulled out of Ryan and slowly moved back in. Ryan groaned before he too, began moving with his tempo, pulling out of Kayla and moving back in. They spent several breath taking moments like this, just simply feeling each other. But soon one of them grew frustrated. Kayla groaned, rubbing herself against Ryan more aggressively before taking one of her hands and pulling Horatio down until his chest was flush with Ryan's back. Horatio grunted in surprise before smirking and moving faster in and out of Ryan. A loud groan, almost to the point of a scream came out of his long creamy throat at the change in tempo. He roughly pounded into Kayla now, much like Horatio was doing to him. Kayla screamed, throwing her head back at the sensations, her hands now clawing at Horatio's right forearm and Ryan's upper left shoulder.

She spread her legs wider, giving Ryan a better access point to which he used to his advantage. Kayla opened her mouth, forming an O. No sound came out of her throat except for a strangled gasp, stars began exploding behind her eyelids which were now closed as her orgasm rushed over her, her walls clenching Ryan tightly. Ryan let out a hoarse shout before he began spilling his seed into Kayla, his orgasm was prolonged by Horatio as he road Ryan until his own orgasm hit him, Ryan's clenching ass becoming to much before he loudly groaned. Ryan collapsed to the side of Kayla, breathing heavily. Horatio panted as he pulled out of Ryan, sweat dripping down his forehead. Horatio looked at the sky through weary steel blue eyes and softly smiled. The sun was peaking over the horizon, bathing them in soft hues of yellow, red, and orange. Horatio stood on shaky legs, his cock now limp and sedated. He looked down at Ryan and Kayla, who were almost asleep by now. "Come on you two. We don't want to sleep out here naked and wake up to the police do we?" Ryan groggily opened one of his vivid green eyes before groaning and getting up. Kayla still lay there, her breathing slowing down. She opened her brown eye and glared at them tiredly. "I don't wanna!" She whined like a little girl. Horatio chuckled softly and Ryan smile, too tired to laugh. They each picked an arm and helped her stand slowly. Horatio let her lean heavily on Ryan before picking up their discarded clothes and the beach towel and walking towards his house, Ryan and Kayla in front of him.

He walked through the open porch door, closing and locking it behind him. Turning around he saw Ryan and a half-asleep Kayla waiting for him. He looked at the floor before spotting their clothes, picking them up he smiled at them before walking through a door that led to a laundry room. Throwing their clothes, the bathing suits, and the beach towel in a hamper he walked out to find Ryan smirking at him. He walked up to Ryan and caressed his cheek softly. "What?" Ryan opened his eyes lazily, not realizing they had closed. "It's just something I could get used to. You running around naked. Definitely something I could get used to." Ryan said as he glanced down at Horatio's naked form, a weak tendril of lust flowing through Ryan's eyes, but he was simply too tired to put it to use. "Let's get you two to bed." Horatio led the way down a hallway before walking through a closed door to reveal his bedroom. There was a rather large bed in the middle, big enough to fit four people in it and still have room to spare. Black silk sheets lay over the bed with a large canopy hanging over the top. There was a window located on the left wall that shown light into the room, Horatio moved over and closed the blinds.

He pulled back the covers and Ryan walked over to the bed, Kayla sluggishly walking by his side, nothing but Ryan's arm keeping her from falling. Ryan gently set her in the bed on the left side before crawling in behind her. Ryan started to drift off to sleep until he felt a weight settle behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw Horatio crawl in behind him before putting an arm over his waist. "Good night Horatio." Ryan managed to mumble. Horatio chuckled before kissing Ryan's shoulder. "I believe the term is Good Morning." Ryan groaned and swatted him weakly on the arm. Horatio smiled before closing his eyes and savoring the closeness he achieved with his now two new lovers.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please feel free to review, if not don't bother with the bashing. **

**Your Truly**

**Timber Delonic**


	13. Good Morning Lovers

**Hey, so it's been awhile since I posted. That's my fault! I haven't really been doing anything. My muse kind of up and left me in the middle of this chapter. Anyways, its finally up so I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter's nothing but fluff! ^-^ Enjoy.**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

Chapter 13: Good Morning Lover

A petite figure lay on her smooth, tan stomach. Her right arm spread across the waist of a small man and draped onto the hip of a slightly heavier man. Her left arm was spread across the rest of the bed to her left, hanging over the edge. Her dirty blonde hair was a tumble of tangles, full of sand. A soft black sheet lay around her waist leaving her upper body bare to the world. A single ray of sunshine glared through the window, settling on her delicate face directly in her eyes. She scrunched up her nose, the cruel sun dragging her into awareness. She breathed deeply for a minute, chasing away the pain from the sun. She lay still for a moment, puzzled by the relaxed feeling she had throughout her body before images of what had happened last night flashed through her mind.

A flash of the three of them, moaning and writhing together in pleasure came to the front of her mind. She never knew it could be like that. The encounters she always had were, well they were pleasant, but they never made her jump at the idea of sex. But this, it had hurt so much last night. The painful pleasure you always get from being denied too long, like if you didn't get it soon you knew you'd go mad. That's what last night had felt like. The morning after she had first had sex, she had felt achy and sore. She had just wanted to go home and soak in the tub, but this, this was so much more. Sure she felt a little sore but it was a good sore. A reminder that next time this would be just as good if not better.

But beyond that there was just something, some part of her past that always carried over the morning after. She felt she could never let go, always afraid that she'd give up a part of herself. But this, with Horatio and Ryan, she had let go and now she felt, at peace. Like she could just lay here and bask in their affection for the rest of the morning.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

Kayla smiled softly, opening her brown and blue eyes. She sighed happily as she saw Horatio and Ryan sleeping. Ryan hadn't shifted in his sleep, almost as if he was afraid to wake anyone. He still lay on his side, spooned up against Kayla's side. His tan chest was moving in and out slightly, causing his chest to brush against Kayla's upper arm. His left arm was around her hip, his fingers twitching every now and then. His mouth was slightly open, a little trail of drool sliding down his chin to the pillow. Kayla's shoulders shook as she tried to keep her giggles in. His hair was tousled with sand all strewn in it. His eyes moved beneath his eyelids, obviously dreaming.

She glanced behind Ryan to see Horatio. The man looked like utter, pale, perfection, even in his sleep. Horatio's chest moved just as softly and slowly as Ryan's, as if the two were in sync. He lay with his back to the door, and his front pressed against Ryan's chest, protecting him in his sleep. His red hair looked perfectly fine, barely a hair out of place, the only thing askew being the little grains of sand in his hair. His left arm reached across Ryan, to settle on his hand, the one laying on Kayla's hip. A perfect look of serenity on his face. Kayla sighed gently. They looked like they belonged, like they had been together for years.

Tears gathered in Kayla's eyes. She sniffed slightly, her shoulders beginning to shake. Quietly and with as little movement as possible, Kayla climbed out of bed and walked towards Horatio's bathroom, closing the door softly. She turned and looked at the bathroom. To her right was a black tub, large enough to fit for full-grown men and still have space. Silver faucets swirled elegantly; ready to pour water into the tub. A shower stall lay beyond it, glass being used as the door. To her left was a black marble sink with a mirror hung just above it. Another door stood at the back of the bathroom, opening it Kayla found a toilet and a shelf with towels on it. Kayla grabbed a white fluffy towel and set it on the sink. She walked towards the shower, opening the door. She turned the faucets, measuring the temperature with her hand until it finally settled on hot.

She looked at herself in the mirror a moment, before she could feel the tears come back. Walking into the shower stall, she closed the door. The tears poured down her delicate tan cheeks, her shoulders shaking as she kept in her sobs. She finally realized what a relationship with these two meant. She no longer had to hold things in. When she woke up after looking at those two who looked like they belonged together she realized what it was that she felt. She felt like she was home. The damn she had carefully constructed had broken leaving her in a flood of emotions. From the moment she met them a tiny hole had been struck in her damn. And then, this morning the damn had broke; a tidal wave of years of emotion came washing through her. She laughed quietly, hugging herself. She'd finally been broken and yet she couldn't be happier.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

Kayla walked out of the shower an hour later after having a good cry she felt better, until she felt sand in places it didn't belong. So she spent the rest of her shower scrubbing her hair vigorously. She walked into the bedroom to find Ryan and Horatio still sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly before walking to Horatio's drawer. Opening the drawer and peering inside she found boxers. She smirked as she saw a pair of black boxers with green words saying, "Kiss me I'm Irish." Grabbing them out of the drawer she slipped them on before walking to his closet. Kayla saw a lot of dress shirts and pouted. As much as she wanted to wear one she didn't want to get them wrinkled. She crossed her arms until she saw a white T-shirt, shrugging she pulled it off the hanger and slipped it over her head. It was a little big, coming down a little past her waist. She pulled up the neck of the shirt to her nose and inhaled, it smelled uniquely of Horatio.

She looked back at the pair as she put her towel in the dirty clothes bin. Shaking her head she headed out of the bedroom going straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge only to glare. It wasn't the lack of food that made her made, it was the abundance. Now there's nothing wrong with having a lot of food, it was just, well Kayla couldn't cook. Most of the items in Horatio's fridge were made to go into meals. Vegetables, eggs, milk, cheese, flour. The man didn't even have instant pancake mix! Not that Kayla would have trusted herself to be able to make pancakes even if it was instant. Once, when she was younger she tried to make instant pudding. It didn't go so well.

Yes, her cooking skills were moot. Kayla closed the fridge and looked through one of the cabinets, it was full of spices. Kayla clapped her hands together as she spied cinnamon. She may be a horrible cook but there was definitely one thing she knew how to cook, mainly because it was her favorite breakfast item. French toast. She gathered the items she needed before getting a skillet. She hummed lightly while she cooked a happy shine to her. She placed the French toast on three plates, then set them on the table.

She smiled as she reached back into the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, pouring herself a glass. She laid two extra glasses on the table and smirked to herself. She went back to the cabinets, carding through them looking for syrup. She finally spotted some, except it was on the highest shelf, a little bit out of her reach. Kayla scowled as she stood on the tips of her toes, reaching as far as she could. She heard a sleepy groan behind her before her fingertips brushed the bottle, making it tip forward. She shrieked as it fell on top of her head, causing her to fall onto her butt in surprise. She glanced up as she heard chuckling behind her.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Looking up she saw Horatio chuckling at her while Ryan was holding in his laughter with a fist over his mouth. She pouted, picking up the syrup bottle. "I fixed you breakfast and your laughing at me? Well, fine!" Kayla turned up her nose and sat in her chair. Opening the syrup bottle she drenched her French Toast before setting it aside. Horatio came to stand beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but it was funny." Kayla glanced at Horatio before sighing and sagging her shoulders, indicating that she had forgiven them. Horatio and Ryan sat down beside her. Ryan looked at the plate in surprise. "You made French Toast? That's my favorite breakfast meal." Ryan said as he smiled brightly before digging in. Kayla blushed. "It's the only thing I know how to make. I'm not the best of cooks."

Ryan lay his hand on hers', smiling softly before going back to his French Toast. "Thank you." Horatio said as he grabbed his fork. Breakfast was a quiet affair, with little blushes and touches here and there. It seemed that just because they had, had each other night before it didn't make anything less passionate. In fact, everything seemed to be intensified, holding an intimacy that wasn't there before.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

"So what are we going to do today?" Kayla asked as she chewed her French Toast in thought. Horatio smiled softly at her, chewing his breakfast meal with adoration. "Whatever you two want to do. We have the rest of the weekend to ourselves. No lab, no friends. Just. Us." Horatio's voice dropped down, turning low and husky.

The two felt themselves shiver in much needed anticipation. Kayla leaned over her now empty plate, her lips hovering right before Ryan's. "Whatever I want to do huh?" Ryan's green eyes glazed over as his hand came up to touch her head. Kayla let her lips brush his before she grinned and jumped away, grabbing her plate in the process. "Hey!" Ryan yelled as she started washing her plate in the sink before setting it in the other side. Ryan jumped out of his chair to approach her but she just smiled and held up her hand. "You have a dirty plate on the table, remember Ryan?"

Ryan froze as his brain suddenly processed the fact that he left a dirty plate on the table. He struggled as part of him wanted to say 'Screw it' and chase after Kayla while the other side said 'DIRTY PLATE! CLEAN IT!!!!' Ryan growled at Kayla before grabbing his plate and walking towards the sink. Kayla took this time to dash out of kitchen and into the bathroom locking herself in.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Horatio chuckled at his lovers' antics. It was almost like having two kids living in his house. One with an overly active OCD condition and the other, well the other one was like that little annoying brat you see in the toy store with their mother begging and begging for a new toy. Annoying, yes, but when they finally get their way the look on the brat's face is probably one of the cutest things imaginable. Horatio felt pretty bad, comparing Kayla to a spoiled brat, but that's just the image he saw when he thought of her. No, she wasn't selfish, but he imagined that if someone had ever made her truly mad she'd be like that kicking, screaming brat waiting for help to make it right.

Horatio ran a hand over his face. God he hoped he never made her mad like that. He could just see what a hellcat she would be. He watched as Ryan put his plate in the other side of the sink before running towards the bathroom. He could distinctly hear yelling through the walls. What sounded like 'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!' Horatio chuckled. He saw Ryan come back in, rummaging through the drawers looking for something. He smirked as he held up a paper clip, before deviously walking back towards the bathroom.

Horatio counted the seconds that went by before he heard a rather loud 'WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?' from Kayla. He heard some banging and clattering and some sailor worthy curses. A soft smile played at his lips as he listened to his lovers wrestle. He hoped that through many days to come, this is what he would hear. The playfulness of his lovers after a long tiring day.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

* * *

**Hope** **you enjoyed. ^-^**


	14. A Little Push Leads To A Lot Of Shove

**Sorry once again for not updating soon. I'm getting tired of saying my muse is leaving me, but its true. Anyways, I was a little stumped on what to do I didn't know whether to make this a happy chapter or a sad one. So i ust let my hands do the thinking for me. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

** Yours Truly **

** Timber Delonic**

**Chapter 14: A Little Pushing Leads To A Lot Shoving**

_That's the sound of humanity melting away  
Say goodbye it's the end of days  
Fire rains down on the American dream  
Watch all you love seethe and scream  
Each will dig their own graves_

The sun shined brightly through the windows of Miami Crime Lab, people buzzed around here and there. The light shined into a small break room, where three figures sat, eating lunch.

"So, how come one of your eyes is brown and the other's blue? Isn't it genetically impossible to have a dominant and recessive trait?" A smooth, creamy voice asked. The owner of said voice was one cute and charming Ryan Wolfe. He sat next to Kayla, a small, intimate smile on his face. He leaned forward, rubbing her small hand while his other reached under the table to stroke his elder lover's knee. Steal blue eyes glanced at him, smiling softly he grabbed Ryan's hand from under the table and sat it on the glass table without letting go. Ryan blushed and relaxed his shoulders.

Since coming back Monday from they're little Weekend Seduction Ryan had been very shy. Sure he was open about coming out to they're friends but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about it. Being on patrol Ryan learned two things. One: Stay in good shape. And Two: Don't be gay, don't be bi, and certainly don't out yourself. Bad things happened to cops who were outed. So, understandably he was a little or a lot nervous about telling his new friends at CSI about being in a relationship with they're boss and now fellow co-worker. But after a lot of teasing and blushing he finally understood that his new friends could be trusted with this secret. Still, it was taking awhile for Ryan to get used to touching in public.

_And bury themselves in life's failures  
It's our bombs we've masterminded lighting the skies  
Hideous misfires many die_

Kayla blinked and looked upwards, a sign that she was trying to find something buried deep in her brain. She took the hand, not occupied by Ryan and scratched her head in thought. "Uhm……..I don't think I can answer that." Kayla finally said, her speech slow. Ryan hunched towards his face turning into a bewildered one. "What? Why?" Ryan whined out. Horatio chuckled at his lover and Ryan turned to glare. Horatio smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Ryan growled but accepted the apology before turning back to Kayla. "I don't remember what happened. My parents said that when I was really little I was reaching for something and a chemical on the table fell and landed in my eye. The doc's said that I might have some vision problems, light sensitivity in both eyes, maybe some blurry-ness but otherwise it should be fine. He said that because the chemical was so strong I would have permanent effects and that some of the effects would shift to my other eye because it would be strained. It's been a long while now since that incident, it happened when I was fourteen, or at least that's what my parents said. I dunno, I don't remember. But the only side effects I really have now is light sensitivity, and some blurry vision and headaches from reading too long. Doc said the eye changing color was permanent."

Horatio had a puzzled look in his eyes, one that spook of curiosity. "How do you not remember getting a chemical spilled in your eye? I would think that would be memorable." Kayla chuckled softly before standing and stretching getting ready to head out. "I apparently got a concussion when I was sixteen. Can't remember anything before I woke up in the hospital. Hasn't changed since. Only know what my parents told me." She smiled and walked out, fully aware that Horatio and Ryan weren't done questioning her. No doubt having a concussion then getting amnesia and never gaining your memory back granted the two lovers in your life a few questions.

_Those who survive soon will suffocate  
By the poisons we create  
Each will dig their own graves  
And bury themselves in life's failures_

She smiled as she walked towards the front of the building. Last weekend had been magical. It had been everything she could have dreamed of. And she wasn't talking about the sex. Of course that was mind blowing as well. No. She finally opened herself emotionally to someone, and it didn't end in disaster. Her smile got brighter and brighter as she approached the front desk. She turned her eyes upward towards the secretary. "Hey. Any messages?" The secretary looked up at her and shook her head. "No. But you do have someone waiting for you. Said their name was Laura Ribel." Kayla looked up confused. The secretary pointed to someone sitting on a bench not far from the desk. It looked like a teenager couldn't be older than sixteen. Her hair was auburn, swept into a messy ponytail. Her heart shaped face was chewing rather loudly on a piece of gum. Her brown eyes held a nervous look to them. Her skin was soft and creamy looking but underneath her black sweatshirt Kayla could see faint scars. Her sweat pants clad leg bounced up and down. When she saw Kayla she jumped up and began walking towards her. Kayla opened a glass door and led her into an interrogation room, where they wouldn't be heard.

"Can I help you Miss Ribel?" Laura Ribel sat down in front of Kayla, her hands clasped together. "If I was you'z LaBelle I'd flip shit and leave town like now'z." Kayla blinked and then snorted. "Excuse me?" Ribel's leg started bouncing again and this time she started looking around. "I'm not'z playin' Bellie. Ad'er's mad. Like flippin' shit mad. He wants ya to know'z he's comin' afters ya sweet ass." Kayla stood up from her chair, her face no longer calm and composed but rather angry at being threatened by some slip of a girl. "Just how do you know me Miss Ribel? Who is Ad'er? And WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU THREATENING ME?" Ribel scouted her chair back after that and cowered in her chair, as if she was afraid of what Kayla might do. This calmed Kayla slightly enough to sit down. She turned to look at the lab to see if anyone noticed her outburst but everyone kept working.

Ribel also calmed slightly and then she looked surprised. "You'z don't remember'z Ad'er? Man! He's gonna shit's a dog'z when he's find out's! As for me'z? Well we mets through Ad'er." Ribel pushed a hand through her hair and shivered. Then she came to a decision. "Alright'z. Here's what you'z do. Go to'z ya Ma'z and Pa'z. They'z adopted you'z after dis shit so they should'z be able to set ya straight'z." Kayla scratched her head, clearly confused. "What do you mean adopted?" Ribel choked on air and started coughing, she composed herself and said, "You'z don't'z remembers the people's who'z adopted's ya after your'z concussion? Shits! You really in the dog house now'z! Anyways, I'm out'z. See ya'z, but hopefully not too soon ya?" Ribel walked out of the interrogation room. Kayla had half a mind to run out after her and demand that she continue in her funny street talk about what the heck she was talking about.

_De-to-na-tion  
De-to-na-tion_

As of right now she felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down. She was…adopted? But…when? How? What? Kayla felt such utter confusion. Were all the stories, lies? What about the time when she was three and she broke her finger when she fell off her parents' bed? Or what about the time her mother told her she had her heart broken by Tommy Langerson in eighth grade so she kicked him in the shin. And then when he threw a rock at her creating a small scar on her right knee? What about that one single long scar starting from the bottom of her neck and going all the way to her tail bone on her back? The one her parents said she got from an attacker when she was eleven? And what about her blue eye? The one she got when she was fourteen? Or how about when they told her she wanted to be a vet when she was younger? Was it all just lies?

Kayla sighed and held her head in her hands. Her head began pounding from the stress of the situation. She squinted, the light from the windows and lab straining her eyes. She closed them, thinking momentarily about what to do. And just like that she opened her eyes, determination set in them. Getting up she walked into the locker room. Opening her locker she smiled softly at the picture that greeted her. It was one they took last weekend. The three of them were dressed in they're dancing attire, all sweaty and flushed from it. They were smiling brightly as they hugged each other close. The waiter had taken it. Her smile faded as she remembered why she came in here. Taking out her badge put it in her locker before grabbing the pair of sunglasses Horatio had bought her, a pair just like his.

Sighing she put them on before exiting the room. She arrived at the front desk standing in front of the secretary. "If Horatio or Ryan ask where I'm at, just tell them I had a little family problem." The secretary nodded and Kayla walked out of the building into the bright sunlight. She walked into the parking garage and unlocked her black 1965 Ford Mustang. The inside had black and red leather seats. She turned the ignition and listened to her baby purr. She put the car into drive and pulled out.

_When civilization crumbles man will turn  
On one another killing true_

She drove for an hour, already having to turn her phone on vibrate because of Horatio and Ryan. She wanted to answer they're calls so badly but she didn't know what she would say. She was going to her parents' house to find out if her childhood was a lie? Yeah, that sounded like a good explanation. Her phone vibrated again, only this time it was from Eric. She sighed, deciding to answer. "Hello?"

Eric, back at the lab sighed in relief as she finally got an answer from his little friend. He ran a hand over his forehead and looked out the window, spying Ryan and Horatio hard at work. Trying to distract themselves. When they had found Kayla's badge in her locker, they knew something was wrong. They had been trying to call her for over an hour with no success. The secretary at the front finally told them that she had gone to attend a 'family problem'. That was even more worrying. "Where have you been Kayla? Horatio and Ryan have been trying to reach you for the last hour! You just suddenly disappeared saying you had a family problem."

Kayla exhaled rather loudly, debating on what to tell him. She turned her car down a dirt road, driving down a long driveway. "I do have a family problem to take care of. I just…I needed it taken care of. Like now. I don't think I'll be gone long. Tell Horatio and Ryan that I'm fine. I'm at my parents' house."

Eric nodded as he listened to what she was saying. It didn't sound like she was in trouble and she did tell him where she was. "Alright, but if you're in trouble you call us, got it?" He heard an affirmative come out of her mouth before he turned to stare at Ryan and Horatio. They were buzzing about busily, trying to keep they're minds off of Kayla. You could see they're mannerisms had become saddened. "You know your seriously gonna be in trouble with them right? Not to mention that you're putting me in the dog house with them. Telling me where you are but not them? Tch…you owe me." Eric hung up on Kayla, making his way towards Ryan and Horatio.

"I know Eric. I know." Kayla muttered as she pulled to a stop in front of a small quaint house in the middle of some grasslands. She put her cell phone in her pocket before opening her car door and stepping out. Slamming the door shut she started walking towards the house. Walking up the small steps she arrived at the wooden, white door. She raised her hand to knock.

_The darkest of times will then come to be  
Through our selfish killer instincts  
And now the ground we called our home  
Is but a barren wasteland_

Eric stopped in front of Ryan and Horatio, sighing. "Hey, we need to talk." Ryan and Horatio looked up, confusion swirling in they're orbs. They followed Eric out and into the locker room where they were alone. Eric growled deep in his throat at Kayla for putting him in this situation. He looked up and opened his mouth, "I just called Kayla, and she answered." Ryan and Horatio looked shocked for a moment before relief showed on they're faces, followed by hurt. "She answered you?" Horatio asked quietly, his tone defeated and hurt. Eric nodded. "She knows that's she's hurting you two by not calling. But she told me to tell you guys that she's fine and that if you really need to find her, she's at her parents'." Ryan nodded, he too was hurt but at least Kayla had answered someone and allowed them to tell them that she was alright and at her parents. "Let's give her some time Horatio. Maybe she had a good reason for not calling us." Horatio nodded before he looked back up at Eric. "She has until tomorrow to contact us or I'm going down there and getting answers myself."

Kayla knocked on the white, wooden door. The dull thud of flesh against wood sounding out. She heard footsteps beyond the door before a small dainty woman opened the door. She was small, just barely shorter than Kayla, her bright blonde hair was up in a messy bun. Her face was small and oval shaped her brown eyes warm and caring. She had a few wrinkles on her face, she aged rather nicely. She wore a smooth yellow sundress, her feet bare against the hard wood floor. "Sweetheart! How nice to see you! Your father and I weren't expecting you so soon! Come in, come in!" She motioned for Kayla to come in. Kayla followed her into a small living room, where her father sat on a recliner.

He was a tall man, towering over Kayla at least six inches. His hair was a dirty blonde with some gray mixed in. His face was round with wrinkles here and there. His brown eyes resting on the TV which played his favorite football team. A beer sat in his right hand. He looked up and smiled at her. He wore a pair a khaki shorts and an orange wife beater. "Hey sport. Didn't think you'd be comin' around here today." Kayla smiled and hugged her father and mother before sitting down on the sofa. "I need to ask you guys some questions." Her mother and father nodded.

Kayla sat crossed legged, her elbows resting on her knees. "A girl came by the Lab today. Told me that someone was out to get me. She said his name was Ad'er. Her name was Laura Ribel and she told me I was adopted right after my concussion, so tell me. Was an ounce of what she said true?" Kayla looked up at her mother and father, they're pale faces told her everything. "I see. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Her mother got up and went to the bookshelf, grabbing an old leather journal. "We planned on adopting you before your concussion. You were a very angry and tired young girl. You didn't trust anyone, but you came to trust us. We met you when you first came to the hospital. For your eye." Her mother looked up with a watery smile and Kayla sucked in a breath. Her mother put a hand onto her father's shoulder. "Your father had dislocated his shoulder, so we ended up going to the hospital. We were getting your father discharged when we heard shouting from your room. Figures out that they were trying to put you into protective services and you didn't like that one bit. You were cussing and scratching up a storm. We told them you were with us. So they decided to let it go, seeing how we were gonna take you in." Her mother had a few tears streaming down her face.

Her father decided to start off where her mother left off. "We took you home gave you some food and a bed. You disappeared the next day. About two months later you showed up. It became an off and on thing. You showed up we fed you, gave you a bed and then you'd leave the next day. You began to trust us enough that you told us your name. When you came over you would always have wounds on you, like someone was abusing you. You gave us this journal before your concussion. You told us not to look in it but to give it to you, after we adopted you. You got your concussion a week later and didn't remember a thing about your past. So we adopted you and gave you a new life." Her mother had streams of tears rushing down now as she recalled that day.

_The only sound drowning your cries  
Is the detonation  
It seems we're running out of time  
All good as dead just stand in line_

"Here. This was your journal." Her mother handed her the leather bound book. Kayla starred at it hazily, her fingers running over the texture softly. The smoothness felt familiar, like she'd done this before. She hugged her mother and father, telling them without words that she forgave them, that she still loved them. When the reconciling was done she walked outside and sat on the swing on the porch. She slowly opened the book and begun reading.

_The Accounts of My Life_

_By Kayla Sirus_

_I don't know where to start. Life's been pretty hectic, pretty depressing. I've done terrible things. Things that I would get condemned for. I don't ever want to forget what I've done. Because when I forget, I think that's when I'll turn. Turn into something abysmal. But I'm not sure what that is. _

_We'll talk about my family first. Who I was, where I came from. Then we'll talk about my new life here I suppose, and maybe the life I wish I could have had._

_My full name is Kayla Ophilia Sirus. I was born June 9, 1982 in a small hospital outside of Rainsville, Tennessee. My parents were nice people I suppose. I was so very small when we moved to Miami, Florida. We found a quaint little house just north of one of the beaches. I don't remember much about it except that my biological mother had liked Lilies, so she planted our front yard full of them. _

_It was a week after we had settled down in Miami when in the middle of the night four large men came into the house. I remember the cries my mother gave out as they ravaged her. My father, so distraught for me, hid me in the kitchen pantry. He went out after my mother and moments later I heard the loud pop of a gun. My father's body hitting the floor with a loud thud. The cops came, hours later from a neighbor complaining of noise. They found me in the pantry, my parents dead. I was taken in to the Social Service Department, then put into an orphanage. I never found out if they caught the men who killed my parents. _

_The orphanage was fine I suppose. Full of other children who were rowdy, aggressive, and upset. I stayed away from the other children, preferring to keep to myself. After a while a couple came by to adopt me. They wanted to do something good for the world I guess. They had a daughter a year younger than myself. They were very religious. Going to Church every Sunday, helping people out. They made me wear dresses. I didn't like them, but I suppose I put up with it because they were nice. I told them once I didn't believe in God. They got upset. So I didn't say that again. _

_They're daughter was a bundle of brown sunshine, her blue eyes would always look up to me and ask me what adventure we would go on next. When I turned eight our house burned down, I had a small ember fall from the ceiling and hit me on my knee. I fell into our fireplace and passed out. The nice couple and they're sweet bundle of sunshine died that night in they're beds from smoke inhalation. The firefighters found me safe and sound except for my severely burnt knee. _

_I was stuck into the orphanage again, only this time instead of me having to stay away from others, they stayed away from me. I had gained the reputation of bad luck. Apparently anyone I got close to died. That was fine by me. I wasn't looking for another family._

_When I turned nine I decided to leave the orphanage. They could have cared for me better, but I was sick of the families. The smiling faces. So I hit the streets. And it's there, that I met my first friend, the first person I ever trusted. His name was Adler Rechtschaffen. He was German at heart and a born United States Citizen. Adler was the same age as me. He had bright blonde hair that hung in his sky blue eyes. He had the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. He found me in an alley on his way home from school. He held his hand out and said, "What's an angel doing sitting in the street?" He took my hand and led my home to his grandfather. An ex-Nazi officer. He looked at me with distaste at first. But soon I think he came to see me as a project. A new mind to mold. _

_He let me stay with them, enrolling me in school with Adler. We became close. When we went to intermediate school, we found people were vicious and judgmental. We were labeled the outcasts. The only way to survive in that school was to be popular, someone's bitch, or to be feared. So tired of the abuse, the constant bruises and bullying we decided to become something. We decided to become feared._

_**And now the ground we called our home  
Is but a barren wasteland  
The only sound drowning your cries  
Is the detonation**_

Kayla sighed shakily, tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

_We gathered a group of kids much like ourselves. Outcasts. We began wearing all black, with little solid colors defining us. I wore a red ribbon in my hair. Adler wore a blue scarf. It was how everyone knew who we were. That we were apart of our group. We didn't have a name. Figured we didn't need one. As long as we were feared and left alone that was fine. At first we were taken seriously. We were still just a bunch of outcasts. Benjamin Criscos, a football player and bully of the high school thought we were just punking everyone else. He found us, in our abandoned warehouse after school and decided to start beating Adler. _

_I snapped. I grabbed a crowbar off the table and walked towards him. No thought, no anger, no hesitation. I swung at him, hitting him in the head. Blood spattered every where and I just kept swinging. It was like I wasn't even there. Just going through the motions. By the time I had begun to get exhausted his brain looked like scrambled eggs. Adler came up to me, grabbing my arm. Blood was all over my face, dripping to the ground. I looked at Benjamin, unrecognizable now. The kids looked at me with something akin to amazement, fear, admiration._

_I dropped the crowbar and Adler stood up. "If anyone dares to so much as breathe a word of this to the cops about the girl who saved my life from this heathen then I will come after you with a vengeance that made Germany taking over Poland look like a tea party! We joined together to stand against things like this. Let this be our first sacrifice. Anyone who wants to leave do so now and don't speak a word!" Nobody moved. They stood there looking at Adler with something close to worship. "Then my sisters, my brothers, let us forever be feared! You mess with one of us you mess with all of us!" _

_Adler became our leader._

_And I became his executioner._

Kayla sobbed as she read the last paragraph over and over again. She raced down the steps towards a bush and threw up. She had murdered someone. Killed them. It didn't matter that it was self-defense. She had killed someone. Smashed their skull in until their brain looked like mush. She looked at her hands and shook. Her head lifted up and her eyes widened. What else did she do? Who else did she kill?

* * *


End file.
